Eternally Chasing Mercedes
by lagleeredux2013
Summary: Seven years after the events of Season 3, Sam Evans of Chasing Eternity and The Siren ,Mercedes Jones are world famous artists and apart, their past mired in bitterness and heartbreak. What happens when the record label to which both of them are signed, demands a duet from their two top performing artists? Will they be able to put aside their differences?
1. Blast From The Past

Hi guys. A few of you may follow a RP on tumblr called lagleeredux which basically was canon until the end of season 3, with trouty-handling-it-evans and cedes-thesiren and which started last August. After some requests from our followers and after some deliberation we decided to turn it into a fic. There have been quite a few fics turned into RPs but this we think is the first RP to fic lol. The fic will follow the storyline from lagleeredux but the paras, conversations will have been rewritten to read like a fic and there will also be chapters that don't appear in the RP and are specific to the fic only.

Dedicated to our awesome RPmates over in lagleeredux: Chas as Quinn, Kary as Artie, Jackie as Santana,Katie as Brittany, Kristy and Caro as the now departed Tike,Amy as Kurt, Erin as Blaine, Dom as Mia-you've all made Samcedes' journey epic and we've enjoyed every step they've taken with you guys.

Thanks for reading!

Jeni (Sam's RPer) and Chauncey (Mercedes' RPer) xx

Setting the scene:

It is 7 years after the events of Season 3 and Sam and Mercedes along with some of New Directions find themselves in LA and apart following a huge fight just after Mercedes left for Lima back at the end of Season 3. Sam is the lead singer of a multiple grammy award winning rock band, Chasing Eternity and Mercedes is known as The Siren and they are both signed to the same record label who have demanded they collaborate on a duet together. They start the collaboration and the future is still unwritten..

* * *

'_What?" _Sam Evans practically barked at the woman before him, who just seconds before had uttered the one name that carried enough painful memories to bring him to his knees. 'No..no way. I don't give a shit what A&M say, we're not doing it.' He shook his head, arms folding in finality, a sign that for him at least, the conversation was over. 'Sam,' Amanda Walker, Chasing Eternity's PR manager started placatingly 'This is the Siren..we can't just say no to a duet with her without good reason. The record company wants this. Two of their biggest stars together on a duet…Chasing Eternity has soared to super stardom. You 've won five grammies..Every single released has hit number one, you are a hotter commodity than the Stones were in their day! And then there's the Siren..multiple grammy winner, three platinum albums..damned near vocal perfection, that makes grown men cry. They want this Sam,' she warned grimly. 'And what they want they'll get.'

'Have you talked to her people yet?,' he asked eyes narrowed in impotent rage. 'Has she agreed to this..shit?' Amanda nodded her head. 'So far as I understand it, she has been informed and the agreement from her camp is implicit. Blake and Mason, have said they see no reason for Chasing Eternity not to be on the duet but they specified that ultimately it was your decision as it's your group and you are the lead singer..So? What is it to be?' Amanda held her breath, praying she would not have to go back to the head of A &M and tell him his one personal idea was a bust due to some irrational deep seated resentment Sam Evans seemed to have for his lead female artist.

'Seems my hands are tied, doesn't it?' Sam practically snarled. 'Fine..but I want Artie in on the production and video. No sappy love shit. If there's to be a girl, we get one in..maybe I can get Quinn..no scenes with me or her….are we clear?' Amanda nodded quickly. 'We're clear. And don't we always use Art Abrams Productions?' she threw over her shoulder as she walked to the recording booth door. 'And Sam? There's a meeting..tomorrow.. the label execs..The Siren…and you…they expect you to be there..' Sam directed an irate glare at his PR manager before biting out 'Fine..damn waste of my time.' He picked up his guitar, and started strumming out the chords to a very familiar song, heart clenching as it always did whenever he played or heard it..'_Looking out..across the nighttime..'.._why the fuck did he insist on doing this to himself? He must've loved to wear a gimp suit in a previous life, he decided, as he gave in to the masochistic need to play the song. Amanda hesitated, pressing her lips together before deciding to bit the proverbial bullet. 'And Sam?' She waited tapping her foot impatiently. 'What?' he broke off the song mid-chord to fix her with an irate green stare. 'Be nice…' she emphasised. 'Or at least polite…a gentleman…Whatever went on between you..put it to bed..move on…I don't want to be hauled before that committee again..OK?'

Sam gave a non committal grunt and watched as sighing she left the studio. _The Siren…_that name..all of the sudden memories and feelings from what seemed like a lifetime ago came rushing back at him and he set his guitar down to hold his head in his hands, trying to stop the inevitable..the raw ache in his heart that told him no matter how long it had been, it still smarted like all get out. A prom..a funeral..a lake..carnival lights and a ride that spun fast enough to make his heart jump in his mouth..or maybe that was the stars in her eyes..warn skin, hot kiss magical hips wrapped around his body…a tabloid newspaper report..Finn…A tear stained face…him on his knees on a street in Lima..The past. It was in the past..he told himself ruthlessly shutting the lid on that particular Pandora's box. He'd changed. He was no longer happy-go-lucky ,dorky,_stupid_ Sam Evans..he was Sam Evans, lead singer of Chasing Eternity..badass, playboy and more, much more than a match for The Siren Mercedes Jones.


	2. Silly Love Songs

**Silly Love Songs-Mercedes**

Mercedes sat in her personal studio in her medium sized mansion and repeatedly pressed the same key of the piano she sat at. She had been working on the same song for the past hour. Usually she could crank out lyrics like it was no one's business but as of late she had been having a serious case of writer's block. Her latest album was already done and well on its way into stores but the young woman was never one to stop working. A big Hollywood romance film was being produced and they had asked Mercedes to do two songs on the soundtrack. At first her label figured they'd have someone else write the tracks and Mercedes would sing the song. Yet, Mercedes, being who she was, felt the audience wanted something more personal. Something more into the glimpse of herself. Problem was the two songs were supposed to be love songs…and she was coming up empty.

Up until now on Mercedes' last three albums the songs she had written had been uplifting empowerment songs. Songs about independence and showing yourself. When it came time for a love ballad she'd get one written and slap it on the album for good measure. Sitting at the piano Mercedes wished she had done the same in this situation. Why was it so hard to write? Probably because it was a topic she didn't actually have much faith in, she reasoned. True love and all that jazz. Nope- that wasn't Mercedes' cup of tea. Not since…well…not for some time now.

Soon her personal assistant Steffy walked in followed by Mercedes sort of kind of boyfriend Jason. "Good day you lovely lady," Steffy beamed as she sat across from Mercedes. "What now," Mercedes replied not looking up from the piano. "Aren't you in a cheery mood," Steffy said with another cheery smile, "Well, I just wanted to go over your schedule for the day. Also, to make sure you were still on for that meeting about a possible duet with a mystery artist," her assistant finished.

"Yeah, that's fine," Mercedes answered. "Great," Steffy beamed, "I'll leave today's itinerary on your desk upstairs. I'll go pick up your dry cleaning too boss lady," she said. At this Mercedes looked up at the younger girl, "I told you not to call me that," she said. "Oh, right, sorry," Steffy answered as she was walking out, then turning back, "Your mother called once again with her daily message of wanting grandbabies soon," she finished as she kept walking. The diva shook her head and rolled her eyes. Her parents were something else, she thought with a smile. It wasn't enough that she was a Grammy winning and chart topping artist, she had to push out babies too. Well, they'd be waiting some time for that.

Mercedes wasn't even sure she'd ever marry at this rate. Most likely she'd do what many female celebs did and adopt or have a baby on her own. If you want something done you do it yourself, she thought. "So are you going to say hello," came a deep voice from across the way. Mercedes looked up to notice Jason was still there. "Well, you came into my house," she replied. The young man came and sat at the piano bench with her and encircled her into his arms, "I guess you're right lovely lady, " he said with a kiss to her cheek. "Mercedes gave him a quick peck on the lips and then returned back to the piano, "I'm busy," she said.

"I can see that but I thought maybe we could get some lunch later," Jason replied. Mercedes shook her head. She really didn't want to keep going out in public with him. They had, had this…thing for a good year now and it was fine, the sex was okay, and that was all dandy but she hated the idea that the public thought she was attached. Jason was for all intents and purposes, a friend with benefits- an associate with benefits really. "I'll think about it and give you a call…later," she answered looking up at him. Jason gave her a knowing smile. "I know what that means…I'll leave you to your work," he said giving her one last kiss and leaving.

Her work? No…her life. Music was it for Mercedes. It was what she had. It was her stable force in a world that never made much sense. Too bad it wasn't giving her much to work with when it came to these love songs…love songs which Mercedes felt were overrated anyway. Just like love.


	3. Like Making Love On A Bed of Nails

**"Like Making Love On A Bed of Nails"**

_"The things that you do_

_I got a love hate relationship_

_Keep me guessing, tease my soul_

_And tie me up in chains_

_Making love on a bed of nails_

_I don't care how much it hurts_

_I enjoy the pain."- Bed of Nails, Alice Cooper_

**_:Record Company Building:_**

Mercedes walked down the hall as she pulled off her oversized sunglasses and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She was feeling pretty good today for the most part. The suits at the label had called her in concerning some talk about a duet with another featured artist. Her PR person Jill hadn't been very forthcoming with the information except to say that it was most likely going to be a chart topper. Of course it would be, Mercedes thought, SHE was going to be on it afterall. Walking in she stopped dead as she came face to face with the one persona she had convinced herself she wanted to stay at least fifty feet away from at all times.

Sam Evans.

Their eyes locked as she saw him sitting down in front of the execs' desk. As if a light switch had gone off there was tension charged in the room as she rolled her eyes and walked swiftly over to the front of the desk. She sat down in a dramatic fashion and huffed. Jill would be hearing an earful when she got out of this meeting, the young diva concluded. She kept her eyes straight ahead as the execs tried to smile gently at her probably already sensing that she had no idea before hand who this duet was going to be with. Had he known, she wondered to herself for a fleeting moment. Had he known she'd be coming in today?

Sam watched her with intensity as she sat in the other chair looking straight ahead. Of course she wouldn't look at him directly, he thought bitterly. He let out a low whistle, "So nice of you to finally grace us with your presence Siren," he spoke towards her. "The meeting was only scheduled to start fifteen minutes ago."

Mercedes rolled her eyes fixing him with a glare, "It's called fashionably late. It's what superstars are allowed to do... You'll get there...someday I guess," she bit out keeping an air of disdain towards him trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

Sam shook his head andcrossed his arms before looking at her, "No fucking way am I singing with you." The young diva looked at him and laughed bitterly before speaking, "You act like I arranged this. I don't want to sing with you either. As if your voice is a match for mine"

"Whatever…I don't see you with 5 consecutive number ones..or sell out GLOBAL tours, hell I even have a merchandise Sam Evans doll on sale." Sam countered. Mercedes turned from him again not looking his way, "That's because you're basically a part of a boy band that happens to play instruments…barely well. Of course you market well. Like a cheap product," she finished, lacing her words with venom.

They both stopped for a moment as they heard a whine from out in the hall. Mercedes' could feel her blood begin to boil as the whining grew louder and it became awfully clear who was outside of the door.

"Babe? Sammy? I'm bored," Mercedes heard the voice go on.

Emma Roberts.

This bastard, Mercedes thought with annoyance. He had the nerve to bring her here? He did it on purpose she concluded mentally. She was soon brought out of her thoughts as Sam glared at her.

"I'm the lead singer of a rock group, not a boy band and you know I play guitar well so don't try that shit on me Miss Autotune Jones," his voice rung out in the office as the execs watched the two of them nervously. He kept his intense green eyes on her even as he called back to Emma, "I'm coming baby. Just dealing with…something," he said emphasizing the word 'something' as if it were a nasty word.

Mercedes swallowed and kept her gaze on him not allowing him to see her sweat.

"Auto-tune? Bullshit. You know damn well I don't need any auto-tune," she yelled out standing up from her seat and gathering her things, "Oh please, don't let me keep you. By all means please go attend to your child- I mean- girlfriend."

Sam could feel his own heart beat racing as he stood up, "Got a problem there Mercedes?" He leaned forward ,"Let me tell you something, she's more woman than you'll ever be."

Mercedes for her part stepped towards him not backing down, "I don't think so you bleached JERK. Maybe she's enough woman for you, seeing as how you were always a lightweight," she concluded letting the words hang in the air before her cellphone went off.

She looked down at it. It was Jason. For once she was happy to receive a call from her sort of boyfriend. She picked it up with a quickness and put on an overly sexy voice as she watched Sam roll his eyes.

"Oh hi baby. I won't be much longer. Yeah, sure I'll see you later Jason. I know, I can't wait to see you either boo. Can't wait," she concluded not even waiting for Jason to reply on the other end as she hung up with a triumphant smile on her face. Her smile faltered slightly as Emma's annoying voice called out again. "Baby? Leave that..woman..and come play with me…I need some special attention."

Sam turned towards where Emma was, "Sweetheart," he called towards her, "I won't be long, you know I'd rather be having fun with you." He then stepped closer to Mercedes, their bodies now mere inches apart, "My hair is not bleached. Believe me, you're the furthest thing from a real woman…He must really have bad taste."

He meant it, Mercedes thought hearing his words. She hated that it affected her as she stepped back and averted her gaze. "Fine," she started a bit quieter, "Think whatever you want. So what are we going to do about this…situation. You clearly aren't professional enough to put your bias aside and be an artist for the music, so why don't you tell them that so I can go about my day…with Jason," she finished, making sure to throw in her boyfriend's name.

"It appears I have no choice," Sam answered, "What the record company wants, the record company gets. Maybe we should do a song about cheating," he sneered at her "You'd feel right at home with that."

At his words Mercedes stepped further away from him, "Then you'd deserve your own solo on the song," she spat back.

"The fuck I would, Mercedes," he countered quickly, "We both know who the cheater is here and it's not me," he taunted her "Maybe somebody should advise the boyfriend and get him to check himself out at sexual health."

Mercedes shook her head, "You're fucking vicious and I didn't even-" she caught herself halting her words refusing to slip further, "You know what? That's fine. Look, obviously we have to do this but I refuse to work with you if every other minute you're going to insult me. I can't work like that," she finished.

Suddenly, Emma opened the door and sauntered in walking over to Sam wrapping herself around him. "Sammy," she said in a loud whisper "I need you to fuck me."

Mercedes looked away in disgust as she began walking towards the door, "I'll just have my assistant Wallie call you to arrange something. I'll leave you to…that," she said as she turned to leave before Sam's words stopped her.

"If I'm vicious Mercedes, it's because you damned well deserve it," holding Mercedes' stare he moved his hand over the curve of Emma's ass and slightly underneath the hem of her skimpy dress as Mercedes looked away not wanting to see where his hand was heading. "Here's how its gonna work. I've heard people complaining about your diva attitude. You check that shit in at the door here cos I don't play. And no. I won't speak to Wallie or anyone else. I'm Sam motherfuckin' Evans, golden boy of Chasing Eternity and I don't speak to just anybody."

"I'm not in diva mode when I'm working. My music is important to me and not just some excuse to fuck D list celebs so you won't have to worry about that," Mercedes answered. "Well, I'm a busy person, so sometimes you will need to speak to Wallie, Sam 'motherfuckin' Evans," she finished mocking his words.

Sam clenched his jaw then spoke, "I'm not Sam Evans, the fool who trusted you and put you on a pedestal once upon a time. I'm not D list and you damned well know it. Get that girl to ring me you can kiss this deal goodbye. I don't deal with monkeys, Mercedes. I only talk to the organ-grinder. Since the record company has made it very clear that you need this I suggest you think about that," he concluded as Emma started kissing his neck. "Baby," she whimpered, "Let the ugly woman go," she finished loudly as if Mercedes wasn't in the room.

The young diva's eyes grew wide, "First of all I wasn't talking about you being D-list," she looked pointedly at Emma then back at him, "And secondly that's fine you can call me..We'll arrange a time to meet. And Lastly," she went on as she started walking towards the door, "I know you're no longer that Sam Evans. That boy that I…," she stopped again and caught herself, "That boy doesn't exist. Probably never did really." Mercedes concluded as she calmed herself from kicking Emma's ass. "And more so the execs said we both could use this project, not just me Sam Evans."

Sam laughed humorously, "Please, Mercedes. Chasing Eternity is on its way to being a super group. You think I need you? And yes that boy does exist. For Emma, for Quinn, for Artie..for all the people that have always had his back…for you? He died a long, long time ago," he concluded just as Emma whimpered again. "Baby…come on…really want you.." she moaned in his ear.

Mercedes looked away, "Fine. I'm glad we've established that you still hate me. Call me when you're ready to set up a meeting time. I've got to go," she said no longer feeling the will to fight as she turned to leave.

"I don't hate you, Mercedes," Sam said, "You're…nothing to me. Mind over matter…I don't mind because you don't matter. Don't expect that call to be any time soon…we're going to Hawaii for a little bit of R and R aren't we babe," he said turning to Emma.

"Yes, Sammy…and sex…lots and lots of sex" the young woman giggled in reply while she backed her nonexistent ass into his crotch

Mercedes swallowed the lump in her throat as she nodded her head curtly, "I'm nothing to you. Duly noted. Talk to you when you get back. Have fun," she finished as she finally left the room quickly before her could see the tears clouding her vision.

Sam watched her leave as his demeanor finally changed…hurt and heartbreak clearly visible in his eyes.


	4. I'll Drink To That

**"I'll Drink To That"**

Mercedes needed a drink. No…she needed several drinks. The diva sent the last text to her friend and quickly grabbed her keys and her bag of bottles of wine and headed towards her door. She decided to take her car with the tented windows. She didn't need the paparazzi taking any pictures and sparking some rumors of her making some late night rendezvous to the house of some random male celeb. Getting into the car she sent a final text to her assistant telling her where she'd be and then…the diva sat there. She didn't move to turn on the ignition or put the car in gear. She just sat there looking out the window rehashing everything that had happened today.

Sam Evans told her she meant nothing to him. He basically flaunted the little girl he called his woman in front of her. He insulted her voice. In a split second Mercedes was pounding her hands against the steering wheel and screaming bloody murder as she let out her aggression. Fresh tears fell down her face as she let it all out. She hated him. She hated him so much. That had to be the strong emotion that pulsated through her body when thinking of him. What was stronger than hate?

Calming herself down the young diva turned on the car and drove fast to her friend's house. Now was the time to let loose. To forget about your problems and thank God you were young, rich, and free. Yup, that was what Mercedes was going to do with her best friend, and famed Hollywood actress, Quinn Fabray. Fuck a Sam Evans. Let him believe what he wanted of her. It didn't matter. What mattered was her career and the people who really loved her. Like Quinn and Artie. Quinn needed her too. She was having guy troubles of her own. They could hate men together tonight. Pulling into Quinn's driveway the young woman hoped out of the car with her bag of liquor in hand. Going up to the door she rung the bell and waited for her friend.

Quinn had been a ball of nerves as she awaited Mercedes' arrival. Quinn had yet to know the details of what happened between Sam and Mercedes today. It was odd; the two were her very best friends, but they couldn't stand one another— at least, they liked the other to believe so. Quinn never was one to be very gullible though; after all, she was a natural actress, even in high school. The blonde was ninety-nine percent sure that both her female friend and male bestie still were harboring feelings for one another. They were high school sweethearts, and each others' first true love; something that would never be entirely forgotten.

Nervousness also spurred from the fact that Quinn had yet to see anyone aside from her manager since the break-up with Joe. She still could believe Not-So-Teen Jesus had cheated on her. Granted, Quinn had been dating him for all the wrong reasons; it was out of selfishness, to protect her own heart. However, she believed Joe truly cared about her too. Apparently though, even the most innocent of saviors could easily be corrupted by scantily clad women. That was what she had found out after returning home from an event one night to her "sick" boyfriend, only to find him in bed with some trashy woman wearing only a thong. Immediately he was kicked out. Once he was out the door, both her mattress and sheets were burned; new ones quickly ordered. Everything else of his was waiting to have the same thing done to them, except the ring. He had given it to her after five years together— it wasn't necessarily a promise or engagement ring, but it was supposed to be special. And although Quinn was never in love with the man, it at least made her think she was worthy of being loved.

Quickly throwing the ring down atop the bathroom counter as she heard the doorbell ring, Quinn rushed to the front door, smoothing down her purple tracksuit and long golden locks before answering. "Hey Mercy… it's been too long," she greeted softly, wrapping her arm around the other girl and helping her inside as Mercedes returned the hug. Noting the wine bottles, Quinn headed to the bar area with Mercedes following, retrieving them each a proper glass and setting them along the marble counter-top. "So what happened? Or do you need some alcohol in you first?" she asked gently.

"Well I should probably say what happened before the alcohol dissolves my speech into a string of 'fuck him fuck him fuck' so sure, I'll tell you what happened but you can start on those glasses," Mercedes said standing on the other side of her friend. She pulled out two of the wine bottles and placed them on the counter top. Quinn poured the wine and slid her over a glass.

"So guess what asshole's band is doing collaboration with yours truly," she started. "Yup, Sam Evans. The record execs called us in earlier today and dropped that bomb on me. They said it would look good for both of our images and create a great sound and sure fire top charter," she went on as she watched her friend's eyes go wide. "So of course Sam is vicious as fuck to me the whole entire time. Even had his chicken bone girlfriend Emma Roberts there fawning over him. I mean, you would think after seven years he could be civil towards me. But nope, he was as vicious as ever. He insulted my voice, my personal life, and then," she trailed off, "He told me I meant nothing to him," she finished feeling the pang in her heart as she said the last words.

Quinn's hazel eyes widened further. Sam and Mercedes doing a duet together could be simply disastrous. Not in the melodical sense— they made beautiful music together, but given their past history, she was sure trouble would come every which way. She couldn't believe Sam had dragged that floozy Emma to the meeting. He was her other best friend, and Quinn knew he and Mercedes had it out for one another, but he couldn't have known she'd be there… it was just very unprofessional in her opinion, and she would be sure to point it out. "She's just so gross," the blonde muttered under her breath about Sam's girlfriend.

Mercedes nodded at Quinn's mumbling before grabbing the bottle of wine and pushing aside the glass. "Screw the glasses tonight," she declared as she walked over to Quinn's sitting area. "I don't get it. I know he thinks I cheated on him but, he forgave you back in high school. Hell, you two seem to even be friends but me I guess I'm not afforded that luxury. What's so ironic is that out of the two of us, you know I didn't really cheat on him," she exclaimed taking a swig of the wine, "I just let him believe what that stupid tabloid wrote because I walked in on him in a compromising position with…Sugar," she spat. "I don't know how I'm going to get through working with him…he hates me and with the way he treats me I think I hate him too. I just have to," she finished softly.

Quinn took the glass she had poured and went over to the couch, "Be careful with that bottle, you can get alcohol poisoning that way," she nodded firmly, sliding an empty glass across the coffee table to Mercedes. After taking a long sip of her wine and letting it all sink in, she finally spoke. "Mercy, I have a reasoning behind everything… I don't know if it's right, but did you ever think Sam still has unresolved feelings for you? I mean, maybe he said those things because he's sad that he doesn't have you anymore… and because he thinks you cheated, which — if you ever wanted me to clear the air about that, I would. But… it makes sense. I mean, he never loved me, which might be why I was so easily forgiven. I'm not taking sides here, I'm just… trying to give you something to think about. I don't think Sam ever stopped caring about you, he just wants you to think he did."

Mercedes begrudgingly took the glass that Quinn had offered and poured some wine into it. "I guess I don't want to get rushed to the hospital. The paparazzi will probably claim it's a drug overdose," she said with a bitter laugh. Taking a sip from the glass and reclining back on the couch she listened to Quinn's reasoning for Sam's viciousness towards her. "No, he probably forgave you because he genuinely cared about you at one time. Clearly he's able to be as mean to me as he is because he doesn't give a shit about me. I mean, how else do you explain the fact that he refers to me as a slut every chance he gets," she took another drink from her glass. "And no, I don't want you to tell him the truth. It doesn't matter any way. When I walked in on him and Sugar so close it was clear that he had already decided to believe what those gossip rags were writing. If he could throw us away so easily then it was for the best that he just believes I cheated so he can stay the hell away from me. The things he said today," she trailed off. "He couldn't have ever loved me," she whispered as her voice faltered with emotion for a moment. Trying to regain her composure she downed the last of her drink and poured herself some more.

Finally looking up at her friend she put on a brave smile that didn't really reach her eyes, "Your new place is great by the way. Did you burn Joe's stuff like I told you to," she quipped with a smirk. "How are you holding up," she added. Mercedes listened as Quinn talked about the bitter break up with Joe and shook her head.

"There are nice guys out there Quinn. Ones that aren't jerks and aren't going to use you. God has ways of testing us I guess. Maybe he's making it so when the right guy comes along for you, you'll be able to truly recognize him because you'd already know what the jerks are like," she reasoned. "I on the other hand, am over the whole love thing. I've already concluded when I'm ready to have a kid I'll just do it on my own. To think that at one time I actually thought about what it would be like to have kids with," she stopped herself, taking another drink and pausing. Her resolve finally broke and tears ran down her face. "I hate him. I hate him so much. I hate that I…I hate the way he makes me feel. I just want to forget him. Is that too much to ask," she sobbed out.

Quinn watched as Mercedes faltered. She hated seeing her best friend so heartbroken, especially over her other friend. Quinn had been sure that the two were soul mates and would end up together, and now here they were talking bad about one another and even saying there was hate between them. Quinn knew better though. Once she saw the tears well in her girl's eyes she knew for sure - those weren't tears of hate, but of heartbreak. Immediately Quinn wrapped her arms around her friend. Now her soul sister was aching more than ever, and she wanted to do anything to heal that.

"I won't tell him, but if you ever change your mind, let me know… okay? I know he said awful things, but you know Sam… he's not the type to do that for anything but spite. If he really didn't care about you, he wouldn't go to so much trouble to make you think he doesn't. We all work in mysterious ways but… he loved you, Mercy. He never loved me, I promise. That's why it was so easy to just slip into a friendship. You though, you were everything to him, and I think deep down inside, you still are - and it kills him that he doesn't have you. Guys try and make us jealous; they think it will work, and sometimes it does bring us back, or if anything, it allows us to show we still care. I haven't given up on you two… regardless of what either of you tells me," she murmured this all into the other girl's shoulder, while soothingly rubbing her back.

Mercedes tried to calm herself down as she felt Quinn wrap her arms around her. She hated feeling like this. Having her emotions get the best of her. She was so sure she had moved on from feeling this way but the confrontation with Sam just seemed to reopen all the wounds that she thought had healed. He was so hateful towards her. It hurt. It hurt like hell.

"I don't think I will change my mind. Let him think what he wants," she whispered. Listening to Quinn explain further how she thought Sam still loved Mercedes, the diva let out a bitter laugh. "I don't think so Quinn. If him calling me a slut is any indication of things I think what he feels is the opposite of love," she concluded.

Quinn took a deep breath, "You can try, but until you and Sam have some closure… I don't think it will happen, sweetie," she said gently, and reached for a tissue, tenderly dabbing away Mercy's tears.

Mercedes let out a loud sigh as she poured herself another drink. "Closure? Closure of what," she went on as she took another swig starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. "At the end of the day what it comes down to is that I'm still in love with a guy who hates my guts and I hate it," she slipped out.

Mercedes froze. Had she just said that?

Quinn bit her lip, the wheels in her head instantly turning, trying to plan out a way to get them back together — to get Mercy to admit this to Sam. She had an idea, but it would take his help too, and Quinn would have to keep it under false pretenses on her own behalf or he wouldn't oblige. If it worked, and helped herself, as well as Sam's publicity, then she might just consider herself an evil genius. She was going to have to fake date Sam… until Mercedes would finally come clean with her feelings. She just hoped it worked.

"Damn it," Mercedes cursed bringing Quinn out of her thoughts. "Obviously I'm tipsy, so I'm talking nonsense. Forget I said that," she concluded."We are definitely still not drunk enough Quinn. Drink up girly."

"Don't blame the alcohol, Mercy. I already knew that," Quinn said softly, reaching for her glass and taking it refilled. "I still think you can work this out, and that's coming from a bitter old maid," she teased, attempting to lighten the mood a little as she concluded mentally that she needed to talk to Sam as soon as possible. She'd help her friends reunite.


	5. Gunning Down Romance

Gunning Down Romance

Sam tried to focus on what Emma was saying but he was finding it impossible to. All he kept seeing was the hurt that had flashed across Mercedes' face before she left the meeting..and the tell-tale signs of the tears that were threatening to spill down her face and he 'd felt like an absolute douche, the pain that he'd felt in his heart almost left him gasping for breath one minute then in the next he was stamping it ruthlessly down. He didn't care dammit, he wanted her to hurt. Like she'd hurt him. She had damned well near crucified him six years ago..and she was still doing it now, he had discovered in the first moment that he had seen her at the meeting with the record execs.

'Baby,' Emma whined kissing his neck, hands moving lower under the bedsheets and he had to stop himself from physically cringing away from her touch. The duet hung over his head like Damocles' sword. How they were ever going to get through it, he had no clue. All he wanted to do was throw her up against the nearest wall and fuck her senseless, make her scream his name over and over again until it remained the only thing she was capable of doing. The years hadn't changed her, if anything they had made her even more beautiful than she had been at eighteen, but he knew that underneath that beauty lay a heart of pure impenetrable steel. His seventeen year old self had learned that lesson; the proof of it lay in his shattered heart. That was the raw truth; Mercedes Jones had smashed Sam Evan's heart into smithereens six years ago and what was left was a broken shell of man incapable of loving anyone else.

'Touch me..' Emma whispered next to his ear as she pressed herself further against him. He closed his eyes as his hands automatically drifted down the side of her body. Too thin, she's too thin…his mind screamed at him. Too pale..his fingers drifted over her ribcage imagining in his mind's eye, dark chocolate soft, kissable skin..the sweet scent of vanilla…the warmth of the back of her neck as he pushed back her dark tresses to plant a kiss at it's nape. 'Mercedes..' he moaned and his eyes flew open as Emma froze next to him.

'What did you say?' she said in a dangerously quiet voice. 'What did you call me?'

'Emma…I'm sorry,' he began, realising in that moment that there was nothing between them. How could there be when he was calling out another name when he was with her.

'I forgave you Sam…the other nine times you called me Mercedes! I forgave you…but not anymore. We're done!' he saw tears of rage gathering at the corners of her eyes making him feel worse.

'I didn't mean-' her angry tones cut across him as she scrabbled around for her clothes.

'You never mean! Tell me something Sam..why the hell don't you go fuck her, if you want her so much? I can't believe you!' she ranted furious. 'That ugly bitch-'

'Don't call her that.' Sam's tone was lethal. 'Say whatever you want about me, but leave her alone,'

'You know what? Forget you, Sam! I'm going to go back to Chord. He at least has never called out anyone else's name in bed! And he doesn't care if I make out with other guys,' she threw at him.

'I wouldn't if I were you,' Sam said helpfully passing her a shoe. 'I saw him the other day…he's dating the girl that as his co-star. Amber Riley…I think her name is. And the way he is about her I doubt he'll be paying you any attention,'

Emma finished dressing in silence as Sam got up and left the room. He knew he'd behaved badly, and no matter how bitchy Emma could be, she hadn't deserved this.

'I'm leaving,' she announced, her tone vitriolic. ' I hope you and Mercedes are very happy together!' The apartment walls rattled as she slammed the door hard enough to fall off its hinges. Sam sighed and walked over to his drink cabinet. Pulling out the scotch he opened to down it straight from the bottle. Tonight, he decided, he was going to drink until he passed out, until his poor destroyed heart no longer remembered that it was still madly, desperately in love with Mercedes Jones.


	6. A ProposalOf Sorts

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews so far and the messages over at lagleeredux!

Quick update: The Wedding Planner will finally be updated hopefully by the early next week if not by the end of this week:D

* * *

'So what so I owe the pleasure to?' Sam asked Quinn as he flung himself down on his couch, soda in hand. He grimaced as he took a sip, the fizzy liquid burning his already raw throat. Hair of the dog he supposed, thinking of the amount of scotch he had consumed of the past few days. 'Not that I'm not pleased to see you, babe, and especially if you're making lunch' he added, winking teasingly. Wait for it..wait for Evans..Mercedes centric lecture coming in five, four, three, two, one…and right on cue Quinn Fabray, America's Sweetheart opened her mouth.

'I saw Cedes..last night..had drinks with her. What did you do?' Quinn fixed him with a serious look.

'Nothing..' he shifted uncomfortably, shrugging his shoulders. 'So I may have told her a few home truths..she was annoying me,'

'Sam..she told me what you said..and how could you bring that awful Emma Roberts? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get a rise out of Mercedes.' Sam could feel the tell-tale blush of shame spreading across his cheekbones.

'There's nothing wrong with Emma..you just don't like her. Have you even given her a chance?' he countered dodging the question, skilfully enough or so he thought.

The fulminating look on Quinn's face was answer enough to his question, and he acknowledged internally that perhaps Emma, fresh from the break up of her relationship with Chord Overstreet due to her cheating, was not the smartest girl to move on to. 'Look, Emma was my girlfriend, I had every right to bring her to that meeting…he defended, ducking his head as he saw the look in Quinn's it's immaterial anyway..she dumped me,' he admitted, absently thinking that he _should_ probably feel worse about that then he did.

'I'm sorry..well not really. You can't love that girl,' Quinn offered offhandedly. Sam frowned and bit out 'Please don't tell me who I can love, Quinn.'

'I know, I'm just reminding you Sam that you can do a lot better. She just is..never mind. I know you had every right but I'm just trying to help you. And I wasn't trying to tell you who to love..I was just pointing out that I know you don't love her. I mean..c'mon..Sam,' she explained reasonably. 'Why did she dump you?'

Sam had the grace to look ashamed as he winced recalling the way he had called out Mercedes' name and Emma's subsequent anger. Like she had said, the first couple of times, she had brushed it off as nothing..by the fourth time she was keeping score and by the ninth…well her patience had run out. ' I did something..unforgiveable. She says she going to try and get that Chord Overstreet dude back. Apparently he doesn't make a fuss when she makes out with other people.C'mon what Quinn?This better not be the part where you bring Mercedes up to me again…' Involuntarily his heart clenched as he uttered her name aloud, the same way it always did, whenever he heard her name.

Quinn sighed in a convincingly regretful manner and once again he appreciated the talent that had earned her the nickname America's Sweetheart, as she managed to look at least somewhat contrite.

'I'm sorry, hon. What did you do...? Ew. Well, it's her loss then. What the hell- I told you that you can do way better than her! I actually wasn't going to, I was merely trying to not point out how trashy Emma was, but... yeah, there's Mercedes too. Sounds like a lot of harsh words were traded.'

Mercedes..it always came back to Mercedes..whether it was Quinn or Artie, his other best friend, the conversations would always circle back to the one topic that remained a sore subject. Mercedes Jones, the Siren.

'Let's just leave the subject of Emma, trashy or not, aside for a know the deal with me and Mercedes…Every time I see her..I think of what went down six and a half years ago..I didn't deserve that shit Quinn,' he said, shaking his head. 'Not at all.'

'Sam, you know she's my other best friend… I know she let the diva stuff get to her, but somewhere in there is still our Mercy…You know the one you knew and loved..I know..but Sam..sometimes things aren't always what they seem..You forgave me for cheating..' Quinn tried to appeal on behalf of her bestie even though she knew it was probably falling on deaf ears.

'Yeah, I forgave you but no offence I would've never taken you back. She cheated Quinn. Something I can't stand…Your Mercy maybe,God knows she was never mine…I'm done talking about her. Nothing will ever change between us. You and Artie need to accept that and move on,let it go.' he said a hard expression on his face.

'It's just..I know how much you loved her..' Quinn trailed off sadly, lifting upset hazel eyes to his.

'Yeah..loved..like in the past tense..' Sam lied valiantly. He might be able to acknowledge to himself, deep in the dead of night that he was still in love with Mercedes Jones..but to the outside world, that was never going to happen. He was Chasing Eternity's Sam Evans and he had no use or time for love. 'How's it going with that fucker Joe?' he said instead changing the subject abruptly.

'Things are..He wants his stuff back..' Quinn said haltingly. Sam snorted lying across the couch with his hands behind his head. 'Quinn, just put that shit in the yard and burn it. D'ya want me to come and do it? I don't know why you didn't let me deck the fucker when I had the chance..I could've shown him how we deal with cheaters round here,'

'I know, I should burn the stuff…I just… I still can't believe all this happened. He wants back the ring he bought me to give to some skank!' she burst out painfully. 'And besides..if you had hit him, we would only have gotten bad publicity..'

Sam scoffed uncaringly at her words 'Toss that ring in the municipal dump then stand back and watch the fucker go garbage diving for it…Chin up Q..once the tabloids latch on to another story they'll forget about you and Teen-Not-So-Jesus…' he pronounced, closing his eyes for a second, relaxing.

'Actually..I have a proposition..you can say no if you want..' Quinn rushed out, biting her lip.

'Go on?' He cracked one eye open, surveying the blonde with interest.

'We fake date. The tabloids will have a field day with it. Maybe it will boost things for you after Emma... and me after Joe. I have it on good authority that there will be media released today of my break up with him, and I have no idea what they're going to say but... I'm sure I could use a boost too. Also, I don't want to appear single. I'd rather not have all of these jerks throwing themselves at me. I'm done with relationships. I promise, it would be for work only... I'm not going down that road again.' Please say yes..she thought, crossing her fingers. This could be how I get you back together…

He sat up swiftly, his attention, now fully focused on her and regarded her for long moments before replying 'To be honest Quinn, nothing's going to help me. But if it helps you, then one can know. I won't tell Artie but you can't tell Mercedes. Or the deal's off.'

'You're talented Sam, and a good guy. You just don't choose the right people to showcase that with. Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything. Of course I'm not going to tell anyone, not even Mercedes,..and I won't tell Artie..OK?' she was smiling inwardly at her good fortune.

'If we're gonna do this then we do it now. I've got a photo shoot this afternoon. Come along and dress up. The magazine goes out in the next couple of days…' If Mercedes Jones saw it, so much the better he thought viciously.. thinking of her with her so-called boyfriend Jason Day, the painful lick of jealousy he always felt when he thought of them, twisting his gut.

'Gotcha. Alright, deal..I'll go home now and bring some clothes..Thanks Sam..for doing this..' she smiled happily

'Anything for America's Sweetheart,' he quipped pulling out his cell to call People magazine to inform them they now had an exclusive on Fabrevans together as a couple, on their hands. He hoped it burned Mercedes, ate away at her inside…somehow he doubted it would and he had a sneaking suspicion revenge would not be the dish he desired..not at all.


	7. The Diva's Week From Hell

**The Diva's Week From Hell**

Mercedes Jones' week felt like it was going to absolute shit. Sometimes she seriously hated living in LA and having to deal with the Hollywood scene. Here she was just a week ago gearing up for the release of her new album "Make The World Scream Mercy" before she had to be blindsided by this duet with Sam Evans. The boy who broke her heart and obviously hated her guts. No, scratch that, he didn't hate hr guts. He thought she was nothing according to his words. It seemed like instead of doing interviews dealing with her own album she was having to deal with increasing interviews asking her if she was looking forward to working with the Chasing Eternity frontman. Her PR Jill had advised her to play nice for publicity's sake. To show the world that she wasn't some narcissistic diva who craved the solo spotlight. That she could be a 'team player'. After Mercedes promptly cursed Jill out she then agreed to play nice... for the most part.

Playing nice wasn't such an easy task.

This was in no small part due to the fact that every where she turned it seemed like there was Sam Evans looking back at her. Not neccessarily in the physical sense but his presence. That had already been the case for the past six years but she had been able to smother the feeling for the most part. Now, it was constantly glaring at her. Take for example how he made the cover of the one of the news rags this week for supposedly being spotted on the set of the "Wicked" movie adaption with Rachel Berry. Mercedes rolled her eyes at the mention and tried to pretend it didn't bother her, but in true Rachel fashion Berry had played up the connection for buzz and Sam, of course being the cocky bastard he had now become, played along with it for the cameras and media. Mercedes for the most part had turned the other cheek or at least pretended she did. That was until she was caught on video by the paps saying how much she longed for the days when Hollywood was filled with real stars and not Broadway rejects in movie adaptions that NO ONE asked for.

So she had been a little jealous and in turn took a shot at Rachel's career in the process. No big... Well, apparently it was to Sam 'motherfuckin' Evans because he had the nerve to try and tell her to back off of Rachel. This of course sparked a back and forth verbal argument between them where Mercedes promptly told him he had no business telling her who she could speak about.

Needless to say this collaboration was rocky.

And now it seemed to reach the height of its disastrous life span with the latest People's Magazine cover.

Fabrevans.

Mercedes sat in her mansion on the couch drinking her wine as she looked at the cover and laughed bitterly.

Her soul sister Quinn Fabray was apparently dating her ex-boyfriend Sam Evans now. Her soul sister, who just days ago she had confided in about her unresolved love for Sam was now... dating... Sam.

It hurt. It wasn't just a stab in the back. No...This was a stab in the heart. Sam clearly gave no fucks about her, he had made that clear but Quinn? Quinn was supposed to be her friend, her sister, her family. The young diva already had a small pool of friends because life was lonely at the top and she was insistent that the haters stay pressed but she had thought her small cluster of close friends, Artie, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany could be trusted. Quinn most of all.

She had clearly been a fool.

The text messages the day the cover aired had gone something along the lines of this;

**Mercy:** ...Is there something you need to tell me?

**Quinn:** Mercy... I-I'm I'm really sorry, it just... happened. Just please know that I love you, even if it may not seem that way right now.

**Mercy:** ...It just...happened? Was that before or after I went over your house and confided in you about him?

**Quinn:** Um, after...?

**Mercy:** ...Okay..Well congratulations. Good luck..with everything... I'll see you around Quinn.

**Quinn:** I'm sorry, just... trust me - this is nothing to hurt you. I'm not being as elfish as it seems. I don't expect you to believe me though. You too...

**Quinn:** I love you, and I hope you'll forgive me some day.

**Mercy:** It's fine. No worries... Bye.

And with that ended years of a sisterhood that Mercedes held dear. Something that she had still held onto in the mist of all the phony Hollywood bullshit that often plagued her life.

He probably did it to spite her, Mercedes thought bitterly as her thoughts went over to Sam like they always did. She took another sip of her wine before dialing up one of her assistant's number. "Yes Ms. Jones," came the perky voice of Wallie. "Wallie, I need you to remove Quinn Fabray from my contacts. If she tries to call... don't let her through," Mercedes explained. There was a pause on the other end. "I'm assuming you don't want to talk about it," the assistant asked. "Nothing to talk about. That's a lesson for you Wallie. In Hollywood things change all the time. People you thought would never betray you...do...it happens...life happens...then you move on," she finished before hanging up her phone and setting it back down on the coffee table.

She took another sip of her drink... Then promptly threw it across the room hearing the glass shatter against the wall as the Red wine stained her carpet. She was rich, she could afford the rage, she thought angrily.

She hated it. Hated that it wasn't just Quinn's betrayal that got to her but also seeing them on that cover together... happy. Seeing Sam happy with someone else. She hated that it actually affected her.

She picked up the bottle of wine and drunk from that instead before plopping back down on the couch.

"Just let go Mercy," she coached herself. "Who needs love, right? Not this diva... Nope... not this...," her voice trailed off as she had no will to finish the sentence. She was losing her fight. This had been a deadly blow and all in all this diva wasn't left with vigor or the wanting to write some angry love song in response.

No, she just felt, defeated.

Mission accomplished Sam Evans, she thought bitterly, before shutting her eyes tightly trying desperately not to let her tears fall.


	8. This Ain't A Love Song

**This Ain't A Love Song**

_**:A few days after the People Mag cover of Fabrevans airs**_

**-The studio:**

Sam Evans should have been on cloud nine but instead he felt like he was damn near close to losing his mind. His PR person Amanda had been calling him constantly since the 'story' broke of him and Quinn 'dating'. The People Magazine had made a stir enough. They even put Mercedes on the corner of it asking if she had anything to weigh in on the matter. He had done it to help a close friend. Quinn needed his help after the mess with Joe who he would quickly kick the ass of if Quinn ever gave him the go ahead. She needed some positive publicity with the press so he agreed. Not to mention the smaller darker thought that maybe The Siren herself would see and get the same pang of jealousy he often tried to stamp out whenever she would mention her annoying boyfriend Jason on her fan site or in the press.

Maybe it was a little bit of revenge mixed in with his good deed with Quinn but with the way Mercedes and him had ended... Well, he wasn't the same wet behind the ears Sam Evans she knew. He was the front man of an internationally known supergroup. What business was it of hers that he was dating anyone? Just like when she tried to take shots at Rachel Berry a few days ago because of some false gossip that made the rags concerning the two of them. Mercedes Jones was a grown ass woman who fame and Hollywood had clearly changed and Sam had no intention of being one of her many 'yes men' never telling her about herself or her choices. This led to them bantering constantly and then the story with Quinn had aired and suddenly she wasn't talking so much. The banter wasn't as lively and the messages he saw her answering on her fan site regarding the rumors didn't have that same diva Siren flare he had seen from her before.

Maybe he had dealt the final blow somehow, he thought as he sat in the studio strumming his guitar... He cleared his throat and shook his head. Good, he thought bitterly. Maybe it was high time someone brought her down a peg or two he thought despite the ache in his chest realizing that the thought of her hurting... was hurting him. "Damn it," he cursed out loud as he put his guitar to the side running his hands through his hair.

This shit had escalated quick. Quinn was getting some really angry messages on her fan pages and email... some were even death threats. He wasn't sure if they were overzealous Chasing Eternity fangirls or maybe just some crazy 'shippers' who thought Sam should still be with Emma or maybe even Mercedes given the buzz around their duet. Then there were messages his band's website 'FkyeahChasingEternity' were getting regarding his recent appearances in the celeb mags.

One message had said, "I hope Quinn eats shit and dies. She's a fucking whore. What is wrong with you? You should be hooking up with the Siren. I hope Quinn gets stabbed" and another had called him, in quote 'a hormonal narcissistic bitch'.

Shit was clearly getting real and he hated that Quinn was going through the drama. The Hollywood scene was ruthless and you were damned if you and damned if you don't. All in all he couldn't understand how even in the mist of all the crazy that Mercedes hadn't come to Quinn's defense against all the hate. What did it matter to her if he was dating Quinn? She didn't love him right? She had never been his given their past. She had cheated and they had parted six years ago and were now bitter associates. So why hadn't she tried to help out Quinn in the mist of all the hate? He didn't get it and that was another thing he added on his list to tell her about herself when he did see her.

He checked his watch anxiously. Mercedes was late. He tapped his foot and fiddled with the buttons on the sound board wondering if she was even going to show. There was a panic in his chest that he tried to ignore that maybe she wasn't going to show up. Maybe this was it. Maybe he had finally pushed her too far and she had decided to bow out of the duet giving him no excuse to see her in person. Not that he'd admit that aloud. Artie was also supposed to be in the studio with them today as well. They were supposed to go over concepts for the music video. That was another thing that had been eating at Sam. In talking to his best friend he had come to get the inkling that maybe Artie still had feelings for Quinn. The crush that was never truly realized in high school might have still been there but Artie wasn't spilling. Yet, when the People's Mag cover aired he seemed ruffled that he hadn't heard it direct from Sam. This of course prompted Sam into confiding in Artie that the Fabrevans dating was merely for show. He had sworn his best friend to secrecy and hoped he made good on that promise of secrecy even if he and Mercedes were friends as well.

He looked at his watch again beginning to get the sinking feeling that maybe she really wasn't going to show up this time or walk through that door as he hated the feeling of dread that registered at the pit of stomach over that realization. Suddenly he was taken from his thoughts as she strode through the doors, as beautiful as ever. He quickly changed his demeanor to a facade of annoyance as she strode in and put her purse down. "You're late," he bit out. Mercedes, for her part walked in and avoided eye contact with Sam as she placed her things down on the bench.

"I got a little tied up," she answered simply and she walked towards him but not too close wanting to keep her distance. Truth was she had been debating on if she was even going to show up today for this session. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to be reminded of the fact that he had seemingly found happiness with her best friend. In the end her pride won out and she decided to not let him see her weak even if the fight to go on with their vicious banter was all but gone. Now, she just wanted to get this over with."So, where do you want to start," she asked.

Sam noted her demeanor and passed her over the score. "There," he said coldly, "It's called One Night Stand, should be straight up your street," he finished with snark as he sat down fiddling with the controls of the sound booth. "I don't have very long so can we please hurry this up," he added for good measure.

Mercedes attempted to ignore his insult as she took the score from him. "Alright," she said still not looking at him. "Okay. I have other things to do as well so yeah, we don't have to be long. Do you want me to start singing this or what," she asked trying to keep her voice leveled showing little emotion.

"Obviously," he answered as if annoyed and letting out an impatient sigh, "C'mon Mercedes…I have elsewhere to be," he added picking his guitar and starting to strum on the chords. Mercedes closed her eyes and listened to Sam strum the guitar as she began to sing the beginning of the song. She tried with all her might to just block out the world, and Sam, and just sing the lyrics. When she came to the end of the verse she stopped. "Is this where you come in at?" she asked still not looking up from the paper.

"Keep going," he replied with a roll of his eyes. "I come in at the bridge first. It's marked clearly on the score. Pay attention or we'll be here all day! From the top," he barked out unable to stop himself from being rough towards her.

Mercedes tried to ignore his tone but the constant onslaught was beginning to make her angry. "Well, I couldn't make out the hand-writing. Could you not yell at me? I'm not a child. This is a collaboration, you're not my boss." She began to sing again until she reached the bridge, "Now, is this where you come in at? Also, I don't know if we should be doing a song called 'One night Stand'. Maybe we could have an uplifting song that has nothing to do with sex or romance or whatever. Everyone does songs like that. It's overrated," she concluded with an upturning of her nose.

"First of all," Sam began, "I'm not yelling at you. And the handwriting is fine. Really I don't see what the big fuss is about. Yes, its called one night stand but why have you got a problem with it? I'm sure you've had many,' he sneered at her. 'This is what the record company wants and this is what we're singing. Romance overrated? Yes to someone with your morals it would be wouldn't it?" He finished with a look at her of anger banked down in his green eyes.

Mercedes could feel herself reaching her breaking point. She put the paper down completely feeling almost through with this. "I have not had many one night stands. Please stop insulting me. I came in here to do this damn song. The quicker we finish this the quicker we can step away from this and I can go back to forgetting that I ever met you. So just stop yelling at me," she finished. "I get this is what the record company wants, I was just giving my opinion. I'm allowed that. Can you just sing your part so we can finish this…for good," she emphasized with an edge to her voice as she finally looked up glaring at him.

Sam met her glare and in that heated look between them he felt his heart break all over again. He bit his tongue on the words he wanted to tell her, that he was sorry, that he loved her still today if not more than he did before...His arms tightened around the guitar tensing to keep from taking her in his arms. Tears stung his eyes and he ducked his head quickly. "Stop telling me where to come in, I wrote the damn song," he said instead.

Mercedes shook her head solemnly as she stood there, "Well, sing it please. You're the one saying you have somewhere, probably someone, to rush off to. I just want to finish with this…for good. I don't like being around you and I know you don't care if I live or die so I'd really like to get away from that kind of negativity," with that she went to sit away from him on the bench waiting for him to sing his part of the song.

"Fine," he replied as he sang the bridge leading into the chorus before realizing she wasn't singing with him. "What now," he scowled at her, trying not to acknowledge the pang in his heart as she looked defeated. "Dammit we've got to sing the damned song. For the record I'm not rushing off to see someone... I'm just busy," he doesn't know why he felt the need to add the last part but he did.

"I didn't know it was my part to jump in at. Start again, I can do it," she answered half heartily. "I am singing the song…I don't care where you're going. It doesn't matter…it never did obviously… Let's just get this over with," she said with a sigh as she avoided eye contact with him once again.

"You know what," Sam said his anger mounting, "If you can't be bothered just say so, because I have better things to do with my time, than sit here with you," he declared angrily. "And look at me in the eye dammit! Have some respect," he added hating the fact that she refused to look his way.

Finally Mercedes looked at him as she stood, "You know, you're right, I can't be bothered," she started as she reached her breaking point, "I hate being around you. You make my stomach turn just thinking about how much you hate me. You talk about respect but all you do is call me out of my name every chance you get. You not only insult who I am as a person but then you insult my talent too. The one constant I have in my life, and you insult for all the world to see," she turned to pick up her purse before she turned back to him, "Then you do the ultimate slap in the face and go out with someone I considered my sister and I honestly think you did it to hurt me because you like to see me suffer because you're a vicious jerk who seems to get off at seeing me miserable. I wish I'd never met you," she said trying to hold back her tears.

Sam stood up and faced her toe to toe the tension rising in the room. "Yeah, is that so? Well the feeling's entirely mutual. What did you think? That I still loved you after what you did? Insult your talent? You drew first blood, sweetheart," he goes on saying the endearment as if it were a curse word. "You were the one who put Chasing Eternity down, but I'm supposed to build a damned shrine to your talent. Get over yourself. Why does it bother you if I'm seeing Quinn? You wish you never met me don't you? So what the hell does it matter if I'm fucking Quinn or Rachel or a million other girls? Why are you so pressed? You think I honestly could be bothered to date someone just to piss you off? Why are you so miserable, you've got George or Johnathan or whatever the hell his name is," Sam bit out trying to ignore the jealousy he felt referring to her boyfriend.

Mercedes stepped away from him as he moved closer to her with his angry words. She moved away from him for fear of feeling something other than hate. "No Sam, I wouldn't be stupid enough to think you actually still loved me. Hell, I'm not stupid enough to believe you loved me in the first place," she said growing quiet. "You're right it doesn't matter who you fuck. I don't care. I'm washing my hands of all this. You're right. I've got Jason. At least he respects me," she trailed off, "Just stay away from me."

"The hell you're quitting. You're a coward Mercedes, just as you always have been. You could try being damned civil and understanding to Quinn if it doesn't matter to you who I fuck. She hasn't done anything to you, yet here you are treating her like shit. Stay away from you? Hell they couldn't pay me to come within 50 feet of you right at this moment," Sam yelled.

That was it. That was where she snapped.

She walked up to him swiftly and slapped him hard across the face. "Be civil to Quinn," she said bitterly, "I have been civil if you haven't notice. I sent her and text and I left it at that. Unlike you when I feel hurt by people I claim to love I don't try to break them down and make them feel like shit. I'd never do that to Quinn. And that's just fine, don't come within 50 feet of me. Don't even talk in my direction," she concluded as she turned to walk away, "I'll call the execs, there's enough technology that we don't have to be in the same room to collaborate. I'll have them work something out asshole…I'm done…no more insults. No more back and forth…I'm done," she declared as she began walking towards the exit.

"You do that Cedes," Sam shouted after her, not realizing how his old nickname for her had slipped out in the process. His cheek throbbed where she'd hit him and fury scorched two red angry lines across his cheekbones.

Artie Abrams had wheeled in just in time to see Mercedes' hand make contact with his best friend's cheek. As Mercedes walked towards him to leave out Artie threw his hands up in frustration, "For God's sake can you two stop acting like this," he began looking between his two friends. He knew he was expected to act like he didn't know everything about this mess, but he wasn't going to just sit here and watch his friends destroy each other. "Sam is dating Quinn just for show Cedes. Nothing more," he confessed to the young diva. He knew Sam would probably be pissed but he couldn't let this fly. Maybe he was the same naive guy he had been his whole life…but he still believed in the to two of them.

Sam froze as he heard Artie's words. Livid, he turned to his best friend '"What the hell dude? This is none of her business. You're supposed to be my best friend and have my back," he accused looking at him.

Mercedes had stopped when she heard what Artie had uttered. She grew silent as she looked between the two men. "Really? Wow…so Quinn would actually go on with some mess like that knowing," she stopped herself and tried to regain her composure. "I'm done. I'm not doing this duet at all. This is ridiculous and a waste of my time," she paused as she attempted to hold back tears looking at Sam as she spoke with a finality in her voice, "I mean it. Stay away from me. No more snide remarks, insults, don't talk to me, don't even talk about me. I just want forget you- forever," she finished feeling like her heart was being ripped from her chest. With that she turned to walk out refusing to look back.


	9. As The World Goes Up In Flames

Sam was furious...livid, practically incoherent with rage. Despite Amanda's assurances that the label had spoken to Mercedes and the duet was back on track after their fiasco earlier in the day, she hadn't turned back up at the studio..not in the two and a half hours he had sat waiting at the studio, fury escalating with each passing minute. Calls went unanswered from Amanda, from the label executives and finally from himself..each failed call adding more fuel to the fire. She was playing a dangerous game..she was baiting a snarling tiger and this time he was about to pounce. The final straw had been Quinn's tearful voice on his cell ,telling him that Wallie, Mercedes' assistant no longer put her calls through to her best friend, that her texts went unanswered and that Mercedes had effectively and ruthlessly cut her off. Your fault..a voice inside him nagged but he stamped it down viciously. He was done letting Mercedes Jones treat the people he cared about like shit..and he was going to tell her all about herself..every last word...even if it was just because he wanted to see her..needed to see her..like he needed to breathe...

He pulled up in front of Mercedes' mansion and waited for the sensors on the gate to activate and for it to swing open. Some security, he rolled his eyes heavenward. As the gate swung open he gunned the Aston Martin Vantage's engine jamming into first gear and switching into second in mere seconds. The car shot forward onto the gravel covered driveway, stones spraying everywhere. He was incandescent with ire, anger and rage seemingly coming out of every pore,if she heard the car so much the better. How dare she just dismiss him and the project like they were nothing? How dare she treat Quinn like a piece of shit on the end of her shoe?

He slammed the car door shut and stalked to the massive front door of the immaculate mansion. Looking around he was immediately assailed by the complete soulless air of the matter what tripe she came out with, this was a place that had seen neither love nor laughter. Cold, like its owner a voice whispered inside his was a time when she hadn't been like that of course, when she'd been the warm and bubbly girl next door type, when she had laughed and loved freely, before she had come to LA and become the product of a cold and sterile Hollywood environment. That was the main difference between them. Sam still acknowledged his roots, his friends and his past. He didn't think Mercedes did anymore. Well today was the day of reckoning because he was going to finally say what he should've said six years ago..tell her how she had destroyed him and confront her over what she was doing to Quinn now, before trying to put her out of his mind and heart forever. He jammed his finger on the doorbell and waited, smouldering in rage silently.

Mercedes lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling. She had changed from her day attire into her evening gown. She let the soft knee length fabric play across her skin as she tried to relax. She had turned off her phone and sent the entire help home for the day. She wasn't expecting anyone else so it wasn't like she needed anyone around. She didn't want to be bothered. Was it too much to ask to turn off the world for just a few hours? It had been nice seeing Artie and Milo, those two were her saving grace. They reminded her that love was still capable in this world, despite the bull that kept trying to get thrown her way. People could believe whatever they wanted of the diva. She had gotten to a point in her career where she let it roll off her back. She could thank Sam Evans for that. With as vicious as he was to her any other hater seemed minor in comparison, and finally he had struck the final blow.

She was without her soul sister. Even if the relationship was a fake one, the fact that Quinn could go through with it knowing how Mercedes felt…it had turned her world upside down. She didn't think it was possible for her heart to break these days, but yesterday proved her wrong.

Sitting up abruptly Mercedes was startled by the sound of a car speeding down her pavement.  
"What in the world," she said aloud as she went out of her master bedroom and walked down the stairs. She wasn't expecting any visitors. She shook her head. Take it to be the day she sent everyone home that some crazy came to her house. When the doorbell rang with a loud force Mercedes walked to the door. Looking at the screen that showed the video of who stood outside the diva's blood ran cold.

"What in the fuck," she said. Mercedes opened the door with a fury looking at the young man in front of her. "Have you lost your god damn mind," she screamed at Sam, "Give me one reason why shouldn't call the cops right now. You're trespassing, get the fuck off of my property," she said as she attempted to slam the door in Sam's face.

He stuck his foot in the door lightening fast, effectively stopping her attempt to close him out. 'I'm going to sue the fuck out of you Mercedes, you'll have nothing left,' he swore grimly, stepping up to her and towering above her. He was angry;angrier than he could ever remember being in his life and his blood boiled at how sexy and gorgeous she looked in what was obviously her nightmare. She looked innocent almost, but he scoffed at the thought;beneath that angelic facade lay a heart as black as coal. "Call them Mercedes, go on. Do you think I give a fuck about making a scene? No. It'll add to the bad boy of rock image..you on the other hand..' Advancing as she backed away, he continued relentlessly 'What you've done to Quinn is unforgivable. How you can just cut her out like she's nothing. Associates? Dammit you were best friends!"

Mercedes backed away as Sam made his way into her home. She didn't turn her back to him as he towered over her. His dark green eyes bore into her. She tried to push away the feeling of desire that pulsated through her as he seemed so close and the fabric of her night gown being so thin. She tried to focus on how angry she was that he would come into her home and lecture her on treating someone like shit. The nerve he had to tell her how to treat someone incensed her.

"Fine, I won't call the cops. The last thing I need is for the headlines to associate me with you any further. You got a lot of nerve coming in here telling me how to treat Quinn. You have no idea what went on between me and Quinn before you two decided to play house for the fucking cameras," she said stepping away from him. She was reaching her breaking point and tried desperately to pull back from the edge but the pressure was pushing down. "I am fucking through with this," she said as she rounded on him, eyes blazing.

His body was reacting to her and he gritted his teeth against the urge to slam her up against the wall and kiss her senseless. It was always like this;the want, the need,the _love_ threatening to overwhelm him the few times they had actually seen each other over the years, but tonight…tonight was different. Tonight the reins that he had on those emotions were stretched tight, as far as they could go and he could feel they were about to snap with dire deep inside him in the corner of his heart that still freely admitted he loved her, his conscience screamed at him desperately,uselessly not to give in to the rage and say the unforgivable.

"I don't give a good fuck what Artie told you…I want you to apologize to doesn't deserve this from you. You want to come at me? Then come on…bring it but leave her the fuck out of this," he railed at her,his green eyes stormy.

Mercedes had heard enough, more than enough, and all of it from him. Her tone vitriolic she let the words she had held back for so long rain down on his blond head, without remorse."I have allowed you to insult me for too long. I have let you embarrass me and make me feel like shit. I'm done with it. You don't get to do that any longer. You went too far this time. You really did," she ranted. "You come here, in my home, telling me I should apologize to Quinn as if I'm the scum of the earth. How ironic is that you've come to defend her so much when out of the two of us I was the one that didn't actually cheat on you," she paused letting the heavy words stay in the air.

"That's right asshole. I've kept this in for too long and I'm officially done with you so there's no reason to hold back any further. I didn't cheat on you Sam. The fucking tabloid was bogus and I went back to Lima to explain that to you, but you had clearly already moved on. So when I saw you with Sugar fucking Motta of all people I was too hurt to deny it. I wanted you to hurt like I did at that moment so I told I cheated. But this is ridiculous. You've been crucifying me for something I didn't do for six years and I'm tired of it. Quinn knew that and she played along with you any way. I'm done," Mercedes concluded walking back to the front door pointing at it, "Now get the fuck out. Sue me all you want. I'll see your ass in court."

His brain struggled to process her words correctly.. _I was the one that didn't actually cheat on you…I didn't cheat on you_…Red hot fury flowed through his veins, "You bitch! You knew how much I loved you..how much I adored you and you lied? I didn't fucking touch Sugar Motta! Ask Artie if you don't believe me..I never laid one finger on her though God knows I wanted to be able to, to get back at you. I fucking couldn't because even after what you'd done I still loved you and I couldn't touch anyone else. You never gave a shit about me or you wouldn't have pulled this!" Hurt,anger, disgust at her actions, at what they had cost them warred for dominance. You were to blame too, the voice inside his head whispered insidiously. You wanted to hurt her..

Hurt green eyes, blazing with ferocious fury met her brown eyes and held them fast. "I forgave Quinn for cheating because I didn't love her..You…I adored, and you talk about me crucifying you? You crucified me a hundred times over for what? For the sake of your pride! You've changed Mercedes. The Mercedes I knew and loved would never have pulled this shit. You wonder why you have no friends? Because you push people away like you have Quinn..and Rachel, who by the way I bumped into on the set of Wicked...I was there to see Artie...not her.. There was no affair, ever. You hung your best friend out to dry because she chose to 'date' me. Did you even stop to question why she did it? Do you have a fucking clue of what Joe did to her? That's why I agreed. You didn't even feature in my decision." he lied. "It was never done to hurt you. I did it because she was so hurt and trying so hard to rebuild her shattered life. She needed the publicity and I had plenty to spare. I don't turn my back on my friends. I'm Sam Evans, not Mercedes Jones. I don't treat people as if they're beneath me and pull the divatude. I, of all people know what it's like to have nothing and I won't forget that in a hurry."

Advancing towards her he stopped in front of her and pointed at her with his index finger, "You, you're cold and don't give a shit about anyone else but yourself. You don't understand feelings or hurt and you can't empathize. You're empty, Mercedes."

Mercedes' eyes widened as she heard Sam call her a bitch. It was no matter. What did it matter? She already knew he hated her. Then he said something about Sugar Motta and how he didn't touch her…how he couldn't touch her…As he advanced on her and pointed his finger at her chest and accused her of being heartless Mercedes fought hard to hold back tears.

"I've changed," she shrieked. "Whatever happened to 'cream rising to the top' huh," she yelled mocking his words he had said to her years ago. "You have the nerve to stand there and claim how much you loved me. You didn't love me. I loved…," she paused, "I loved you. I was in love with you. It hurt like hell to think you had betrayed me, but it's hurt even more since then to know you could be so heartless to me. That you could call me those names. That you could prance your girlfriends of the week in front of me…You called me nothing to you," she screamed. "I'd never go that far with you. No matter how mad I was at how we ended. Yet you did, and you're in here calling me heartless. I'm not heartless, I wish I was because it hurts so much," she screamed out, agony in her voice as the tears finally broke through.

"I did love you!' he yelled, furiously. "I loved and loved and loved you until I had nothing left to give. You left me broken! You want to know why Emma dumped me? Because every time I touched her, I thought of you. Do you even have a fucking idea of how humiliating it is to call out someone else's name when you're meant to be loving someone else?"

She moved closer to him and felt the desperate urge to prove a point as her body felt drawn to his own. "I hate how even now with all that rage in your eyes that's directed towards me all I can think about is kissing you and how much I miss it and," she stopped and in seconds pulled him close and crashed her lips on top of his own.

She melted into his kiss and for a second the fury that seemed to engulf them melted away and she felt whole again. Yet, she felt there was no hope as she abruptly pulled away refusing to look at him. "Please," she pleaded out, "Just go. We've said our peace. Can we just leave it?"

Sam had stopped listening at the point she told him she missed their kisses and pulled him close pressing her mouth to his. His heart stopped as their lips made contact for the first time in what felt like a dozen lifetimes..and then all too soon she pulled away. Acting on pure feeling alone, he disregarded her words arm, curving around her waist to pull her close. His lips descended on hers, tongue swiping at them, demanding admission, to the warm wet cavern of her mouth. He'd missed this, missed her more than he had thought possible. He hoisted her up against the wall, never breaking contact with her mouth. The need to be closer, scraped at his raw, bruised heart and he pressed himself against her harder. "I lo-" he ruthlessly bit down on his tongue to stop the words from leaving as he drew back slightly.

"Fuck,Mercedes. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you. No matter how hard I try I can't stop it. I tried to hate you out of my system and that didn't work, I tried to work you out of my system and that failed, I tried to fuck you out of my system and that backfired totally. How is it that you can do this to me?" He kissed her harder, hands dragging up the material of her nightshirt, ghosting over her thighs.

Mercedes' body felt like it was set ablaze as Sam drew her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She felt his tongue push for access into her mouth and her body obeyed its command. She moaned into his kiss as the desire, lust, want, and love pushed through and bubbled over into their union. She missed this. She missed it so much and it hurt her heart to think that she had gone without it for six years.

As Sam pressed himself up against her hard she could have sworn he was going to mention a word that she was convinced he was no longer able to associate with her. She pushed that thought aside as she relished in the feeling of his rough hands hoisting her up against the wall. She wrapped her thighs around him tightly and pressed her center against him releasing another moan. Listening to his words as she ran her fingers through his hair and placed kisses along his neck. "You do the same thing to me. I wanted to forget us for so long and I just…I can't," she whispered out as she kissed him further. She pulled back slightly and looked intensely into his eyes as the warmth from their bodies radiated between them. Lust and desire was in her eyes and she was sure it reflected in his now, "Do you want me now?" she asked, hoping that he understood the permission she was willing to grant him on this night.

Sam's heart soared as he heard he confess that she too had been unable to forget what they'd had. He had lost count of the nighs during the past six years when he had woken up, his arms automatically reaching for her only to find she wasn't there. He saw the naked want in her eyes and though it wasn't the love the he longed to see reflected back at him, the love that he himself had killed, he'd take whatever she deigned to give wasn't proud; this was the love of his life and if this was all he could have of her, he'd still take it gladly.

He groaned as she rocked against him, her fingers in his hair and her lips kissing his neck. "Want you?" he echoed her question dazedly. "Want you now? You have no idea. I'd want you always and everywhere. I've wanted you so badly over the past six years. Every movie premiere, every party we've attended, every award ceremony..always I wanted you. You made it impossble not too…so beautiful…" His hand moved across her thigh to her panties, fingers questing and slipping inside moving towards their target with a single purpose. Slowly, lazily he ran his fingers over her slit.

Mercedes listened to his declaration of wanting her all the time, every day and always and even as her heart felt a flutter from his confession her mind kept whispering that he was probably insincere. It didn't matter though. Not at this moment. In this moment she couldn't deny how much she wanted him. The strong urge to have him close was overpowering and Mercedes had grown tired of trying to deny it.

"I think the question is whether you want me now?" he whispered as his fingers entered her curving upwards to find the sweet spot inside her, he knew would make her keen. A few strokes later he removed his hand, holding her gaze. "I think you do..your body is telling me you do.." Never breaking eye contact he raised his fingers to his mouth, tasting the essence on his fingers that was uniquely hers. "Fuck I've missed the way you taste, Cedes,: he moaned as he savoured her on his tongue. '' I need to taste you, baby…will you let me?"

She let out a ragged moan of raw pleasure as his fingers found their way to her slit. She gripped him tighter as his fingers entered her and worked their magic. She moved in the motion of his hand and moaned louder from the intense pleasure that coursed through her body. Hearing his question she bit her bottom lip. "Yes," she panted, "yes, I want you, fuck, I want you," she breathed out heavily. When he pulled his finger away Mercedes thought she would scream from the frustration but found herself turned on even more as she watched him taste the fingers that he had just placed inside of her. She couldn't deny how sexy he was. Hearing him ask to taste her followed by the endearment of 'baby' Mercedes closed her eyes and tried to push away how nice she felt hearing him call her that again. This wasn't about the past, what they had. She wanted his body. She wanted to feel his mouth on her most sacred place. She wanted him inside of her. "Yes, I want you to taste me," she purred into his, "I need you inside of me Sam," she confessed as she looked into his eyes as she got down and led him upstairs to her bedroom.

Her moans ignited his passion further. It was as though their surroundings melted away and they were hurtled back in to the past, back into her room at her parents' where they had spent hours loving each other crazy. Following her into her bedroon, he had to remind himself of who they were now..they weren't Sam and Mercedes , teenagers in love and starry-eyed, they were Sam and Mercedes, older, wiser and irrevocably broken and scarred beyond repair. They had inflicted some of those wounds on each other, used words and actions to leave welts on each others tumbled her down onto her bed, mouth already searching for hers. He kissed her like he'd never kissed her before, trying to put every single emotion he had ever felt for her into the wasn't love, at least not for her, but he needed her more than he had ever needed anything before.

Mercedes wrapped her legs around Sam as he lay on top of her on the bed. He seemed to fit perfectly there. She loved the feeling of his body pressed on top of her own. He kissed her so deeply and passionately almost like…Mercedes didn't finish the thought. She focused on the sensation. On how intense it felt to be doing this with him. It was an emotion that she had tried so hard to forget to no avail.

Pushing up her nightdress, he slipped her panties down her legs, pressing soft kisses to her inner thighs. God, he'd missed her, so his face into the space between her thighs he locked eyes with her. 'This what you wanted Cedes?' Not waiting from a response he nuzzled the folds of her sex, tongue swiping across her clit, dancing along the line of her slit before his lips fitted over the small nub and massaged it in the most intimate of kisses. "I've never forgotten how good you taste," he confessed fingers joining his tongue and lips, entering her surely and steadily, settling back into the memorized rhythm they learned long ago. She was his, deep down inside he knew that. Just as he was hers;didn't matter who they fucked..their bodies remembered, would never fit the right way with anyone else. "I love you.." he whispered against the skin on her inner thigh, quickly amending it to "I love your skin…"

Mercedes watched as Sam moved down her body and discarded her underwear. She closed her eyes to the feeling of his face nuzzling her most sensitive area. As he began to use his tongue to love her she already felt like she was close to the edge. In the six years away from him it was as if it was only yesterday that they were this close. No one else compared to the way he touched her. She hated and loved that fact all at the same time. He had ruined her for anyone else and she knew it. As he kissed her inner thigh and she relished in his touch she could have sworn he said…but she didn't think further. He must have meant her skin. He had always loved to touch it. She loved him touching it. As she felt his lips pressed to her body the young woman grew frustrated. She wanted him inside of her. Now. It had been too long, and while she always loved the feeling of his tongue, her body craved for more. Pulling at his shoulders with want she breathed out, "I want to feel you inside of me Sam. I need it. Don't you want to be inside of me, baby," she purred.

"More than anything," he admitted "But perfection can't be hurried, sweetheart. And perfection is seeing you come apart, time and time again.." He dipped his head again, dragging his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves, fingers diving deeper and deeper, feeling every buck of her hips against him. If this was the only chance he ever got to have her again, he was going to make damn sure she would never be able to forget one night only, he was going to show her who owned her body, no matter what other fucker she gave it her tighten around his fingers he smiled into the soft flesh of her thighs. Nothing turned him on more than seeing Cedes come.

He wasn't going to make this easy for her, Mercedes thought as she watched Sam continue on his quest to make her come with his tongue and fingers. She eased over the edge as her hips moved to the rhythm of his fingers working inside of her, pushing her to her climax. She was getting closer to the edge as she screamed out his name, "SAM," before a wave of pleasure washed over her body as she shivered from the intensity of her orgasm.

Rolling over to the side, he pulled her with him so she was lying on top of him, as his hands worked to strip her of her flimsy nightdress. At the sight of her his breath caught;she was gorgeous and sexy and in that moment all his. Quinn and Jason ceased to exist as his hands cupped the breasts that he'd dreamed off for so many long nights. Thumbs swept insistently over the dark nipples before long fingers teased them relentlessly. Sitting up he made her straddle him firmly seated in his lap. He tugged his t-shirt over his head, relishing the feel of her warm, scented skin against his. Bending his head he captured a dusky nipple, scraping his teeth against it then wrapping his tongue around it. "You have no idea how I've dreamed of this," he whispered against her skin.

As he stripped her of her night gown Mercedes was there all laid exposed for him to see. A part of her felt perhaps she should have felt slightly vulnerable from being naked in front of him after so many years… but she didn't. She felt beautiful and wanted. As she looked into his eyes and saw the way he marveled at her for a moment she actually believed that he…but she pushed the thought from her mind as she trailed her fingers across his now bare chest. She moaned in pleasure as he played with her nipples and ached for him to finally be inside of her. As he made another declaration Mercedes placed a hand on his cock as she began to stroke his member. "I think about it too. I've touched myself thinking about you Sammy," she whispered slipping into her nickname for him years ago as she continued to stroke him. "Are you going to give me what I want," she said kissing and tugging on his earlobe with her soft lips as she whispered, "I want you in me baby. I need it."

He bit his lip as her hand dragged along his jean-encased cock, stroking him wantonly. 'Fuck, Cedes' he groaned as she told him that she pleasured herself to thoughts of him. "It's you, Cedes…always you," he admitted rawly. "You know I'm going to give you what you want, I can never deny you." Moving her to the side her quickly stood and stripped off his jeans and boxers in one rapid move. Stalking her on the bed he finally lunged at her tackling her back into the fluffy soft on hers their tongues dueled for dominance, his staking his claim, hers staking her claim..neither giving quarter until he felt her entrance rubbing against him.

She was a tease, he thought as she rubbed herself against him. He'd forgotten how she liked to drive him was so hard, harder than he'd ever been and all he wanted to do was sink into her depths. She tilted her hips and he groaned as suddenly he was sliding deep inside her, incapable of speaking. He closed his eyes as the feeling of home surrounded him. He was home…after being lost for so long he was felt…different. Eyes flying open he said urgently "Cedes..condom.." and moaned as she pushed her hips further against his making him fuck her harder involuntarily Gathering his wits he made to pull out, biting his lip as he tried to wrench his cock free for her ruthlessly tight depths. He prayed he had the strength to pull out of her, but she felt so damned good, his body wasn't cooperating. Calling in reinforcements he said again "Cedes, we need a condom.."

She was gone. There was no doubt about it. Her mind went into a tailspin as Sam finally entered her. It felt so right, him being inside of her. She savored the feeling of his dick encased in her and riding her into delirium. She pushed her hips forward to let him in further as she wrapped her strong thighs around him to hold him in place. It felt more right than it even had years ago. How was that even possible? Suddenly she was given the answer as Sam's gritted words sunk into her mind. Condom. He wasn't wearing a condom.

As Mercedes looked up at the man hovering over her with a mixture of lust and slight apprehension in his eyes she knew it was probably safer to have him pull out, but now that he was there… She craved it. Knowing how he felt without the thin layer between them…then she remembered. "I'm on the pill. You don't have to worry," she breathed. "I'm clean too if that's what you're wondering," she drifted off slightly averting her eyes trying to push away the thoughts of the many times he had harshly insinuated she might not have been since their break up. Wrapping her legs around him further and placing her hands on his shoulders she looked into his deep green eyes, "This feels too good to let you go now, but I understand if you want to pull back."

He listened to he words with relief;he didn't know if he could've made himself pull out, but he didn't want her to risk an unwanted pregnancy. Not with how she felt about him; she would probably hate the baby as well."I wasn't actually..."he flexed his hips involuntarily and bit his lip hard as he seemed to bottom her out. "I know you are," he managed to get out against the column of her neck "There was never any doubt," Her legs wrapped around him and he shook hs head at her words."I may have…said things that I'm not proud of…but I never thought that," And that was the plain, stark truth..that no matter what he had said, the way he had said it, always in his heart she had been perfect..totally, completely, utterly, heartbreakingly perfect.

'Are you kidding?' he practically whimpered. "There's no way I'm pulling back. Being inside you, like this...is..._heaven_," he pulled out slightly only to drive deep again over and over feeling her body react. Everything was heightened, all the sensations were that little bit sharper, the friction that little bit hotter and he loved it. 'Fuck,' moaned kissing her desperately, his tongue surging in and imitating the thrust of his cock within her. "I've never gone raw with anybody, never,". Rolling over so she was on top, he grasped her hips roughly. "C'mon Cedes, ride me baby…take control…make me beg," he muttered as his fingers sought her clit, rubbing insidiously at the tight nerve bundle.

Mercedes relished in the idea that there was nothing between them as Sam continued to pound into her. The friction of his dick moving in and out of her core set her body ablaze and she knew she was reaching the edge. She moved her hips to mirror his motions as she held onto him for dear life, scratching his back in the process as she sucked and kissed upon his neck. She tried to block out his words of not meaning his insults from before. That didn't matter now. She didn't want to contemplate whether or not he was telling the truth because then she'd have to face the fact that maybe he had loved her. Maybe he never stopped. She didn't want to focus on that. She just wanted to feel him near.

"You feel so good," she whispered in agreement to his confession that them being together felt like heaven. Mercedes knew she was close to her climax as Sam rolled them over so that she was now on top. Hearing his words to make him beg Mercedes began to move up and down on his dick. She went up slowly and pounded her ass down with force as she placed her hands on his chest, "Like this," she panted out as she continued to move up and down riding him as his fingers played with her clit. She closed her eyes as she felt the pleasure wash over her and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. "I'm about to come… god you feel so good," she cried out, "SAM" she screamed as she went over the edge, yet she kept moving in all her reverie, "come with me Sammy… I want to feel you come baby," she purred she continued to ride him.

Sam felt her walls clenching around him, squeezing him impossibly tight as her screams filled the air. His name…it was his name on her lips as she fell apart in glorious abandon above him. She didn't stop moving though, riding him steadily, pulling off then re-implaing herself on his cock. His balls tightened giving him the tell-tale sign that he was about to come and come hard. Her spasms were fading and he heard her urge him to come. His fingers strummed her clit again, insistently not giving her time to recover, determined to illicit another orgasm, to feel her come undone again around him as he came.

He rolled them over so that she was now underneath her and pounded into her wildly, his fingers still rubbing frantically. His mouth took hers an instant before he came and he wrenched it away to shout her name. "Fuck! Oh God..MERCEDES!" He came longer and harder than he ever had before, he supposed that was due in no small measure to there being no barrier between them. Dropping his forehead on her shoulder he tried to regain his breath. Bleakness was stealing over him as he realized what they had done. He loved her…but what she had wanted here today was merely a fuck..he was just a body..that was all..a dick in case of emergency. Shutting his eyes against that thought he kissed the smooth, chocolate skin and made the decision that would probably define the rest of his life. Sam Evans was going to fight, like a demon, like all get out, underhandly and unfairly if need be..no matter how long it took, or how bleak it looked.. to get Mercedes Jones back.


	10. What Now?

**OK, quick reply to Suzy:D A RP is a roleplay on tumblr. The fic that you're reading now is a current ongoing RP on tumblr called lagleeredux. That's the reason we can update so quickly-the story has already been written in paras (essentially chapters), conversations, text, calls etc on tumblr. Basically you're at the beginning of the story while on the RP blogs of Sam (trouty-handling-it-evans) and Mercedes (cedes-thesiren) they are 9+months ahead. What we've done to turn it into a fic is to rewrite it, using the original paras etc and incorporating convos, text, calls etc plus putting in scenes never seen before in the RP to make sure it reads like a fic and it flows. But the main story has already being written and played out, we're just tweaking it for ff.**

* * *

**"What Now?"**

_**:Studio the next day**_

Mercedes sat in the studio fiddling with the sound board aimlessly. Just the other night she had slapped Sam in this very place telling him and vowing to herself that she was washing her hands with them. She had said she was done. She still hadn't really talked to Quinn. She was seeing the hate she was getting on her fansite and although her heart ached for her former best-friend she also felt helpless to do anything. Maybe a week ago she would have stood up for her, and there was a large part that wanted to, but then there was the other part that told her coldly that Quinn had made her bed, for whatever reason, and therefore she needed to lie in it.

Her and Sam were a different story.

They had sex last night. He had showed up at her mansion angry and ranting while heated words were exchanged and even then...she had wanted him. The mixture of her hurt and despair at their situation and the raw want and need to have his body close to her had been aching in her very being to the point where she had kissed him. That one kiss, coupled with him kissing her back, had sparked a night of fiery passion.

Now what?

She didn't know. Sam was still fake dating Quinn and now she was sitting in the studio set to attempt to finish the session over this duet. She told herself to play it calm but as he entered the room she knew the tension already ignited between them was anything but.

She glanced over at him nonchalantly as she sat on the bench before looking back down on the score. "Afternoon," she said simply taking a sip of her water.

For Sam's part his eyes were already on her. He had made a vow last night that he was going to fight hell and high water to get Mercedes Jones back. Last night he was convinced she just wanted a warm body. That she was convinced what they were was dead and gone even as revelations that they hadn't betrayed each other those years ago were now laid bare. He wanted her. Loved her. She, he was convinced, had only seen the other night as sex. Her coolness at him entering the room almost confirmed it for him. He walked quickly over to the stool and sat down putting his guitar to his side. "Afternoon," he replied shortly.

"So," Mercedes began looking at him but quickly averted her gaze from his intense green-eyed stare. "I'm thinking we can get through the song without all the pausing...and arguing today," she finished with a half smile. Sam smiled back thinking on how high the anger between had been only to end the way it had last night, "Yeah, I guess we could," he answered standing up and walking towards her as if he had forgotten his paper, "I forgot my copy," he lied as he stood behind her leaning over her shoulder his lips so close to her ear. Mercedes swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to ignore the warmth that spread in her body from the proximity of him being so close to her. She let out a gentle laugh. "I think I'll call your bluff given that you wrote the song," she countered as she turned finally to face him, her eyes instantly flicking to his full lips and back up to his gaze.

"Where does last night leave us," Sam asked before he could stop himself.

Mercedes felt her cheeks grow hot as she looked down and away, "Where do you want it to leave us?... I know... that I liked what happened," she finished trying to hold onto some semblance of pride not wanting to leave herself completely exposed. Sam moved closer to her as he pushed a strand of hair from her face his fingers trailing gently on her cheek before pulling away, "I think the question more importantly is where do you want it to leave us," he countered. "I loved what happened," he added. Mercedes sighed as she inched towards him more, knowing what she was about to say could probably only lead to more complications down the line but in that moment she didn't care.

"I'd like to keep doing what we did last night... We can keep working on the duet, that's fine... Last night..It was... you were... yeah," she concluded at a loss for words at just how good he made her body feel. "I don't want to stop," she concluded. Sam nodded before answering, "I don't want to either, but cheating...it's not who we are," he trailed off feeling a sense of deja vu from the words he remembered speaking years ago on a Valentine's Day long past.

Mercedes was brought out of the the moment for a second as the reality of their situation came back to the forefront. She furrowed her eyebrows taking a step back from him.

"Are you referring to your fake dating Quinn or to Jason?…I'm breaking things off with Jason today…not that I'm saying I want you and me to be together or anything," she went on crossing her arms across her chest and putting on her diva stance, "I just don't want to keep sleeping with you claiming to be someone else's girlfriend. I do have morals despite the words you've thrown at me in the recent past," she finished growing defensive.

Sam could feel her draw back and shook his head, "Not what I meant. Look, Quinn remains my girlfriend in public. There is no way I can let her down now. There was just a story today about her and Beth. I can't abandon her, she means too much," he explained as Mercedes turned away from him going to sit back on the bench. "So what is it you want? Us to be fuckbuddies," he finished letting the words hang in the air between them.

Mercedes sat down thinking about her life and her choices. Clearly Sam was all about playing hero to Quinn she thought. Go figure. Fuckbuddies... what else could they be at this point? "I understand that. I wasn't expecting you to abandon her. Well, I'm not your girlfriend so I guess that leaves no other choice but what you referred to us as. It's not like you want a relationship again with me anyway so... yeah, I suppose that's what we are. Do you have an issue with that," she concluded.

Sam looked at her trying to get a read on her but he already knew she had her walls up. No, that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted the connection, he loved her. He knew that, but she wanted fuckbuddies so he'd take what he could.

"Hang on. You're the one who said we're not together so don't say it leaves me no choice. You have no clue as to what-," he stopped himself refusing to put himself out there to get his heart stomped on again. "You know what? Fuckbuddies is fine. No issue," he answered knowing he was lying but realizing it was the only way to stay close to her for now.

Mercedes felt her chest tighten as if she were making some heavy decision that there would be no turning back from. She shrugged putting on a demeanor of indifference, "Fine. Didn't think you would have a problem with it," she countered standing up and looking back down at the score. "Shall we get started with this session," she went on in a professional manner.

She was caught off guard as Sam plucked the paper from her hands setting it off to the side as his arms circled around her body tightly pulling her against him as his eyes locked intensely with her own. She felt the familiar throbbing between her thighs as he gripped her ass and lifted her from the floor, crashing his lips on top of her own. Their tongues dueled against one another as she allowed him access finding herself pressed against the wall with her legs wrapped around him, securing him against her core. "We can get to the song... later," Sam spoke huskily against her lips conveying to Mercedes in not so many words what he wanted to do in that very moment. "...Want you," he growled, biting back the words_ love you _that he wanted to say as he kissed her hungrily. "Okay," Mercedes nodded breathlessly before her lips met his again, "We can do the song...later..."

This wasn't love, Mercedes told herself. Not from Sam's end anyway. That time had past. This was sex. Raw and passionate but just that. She'd keep the walls around her heart because the Siren was not about getting hurt again. Yet, as their bodies eventually joined as one in that studio on that LA afternoon, the young diva had a foreboding feeling that she was already fighting a losing battle.


	11. Don't Believe Everything You Read

**Don't Believe Everything You Read**

_Mercedes' personal studio_

Mercedes looked down at the magazine cover as she sat in her personal studio. She hated magazines... she really did. They were almost the bane of her existence it seemed because every day there was a new 'breaking' story that she seemed to be involved in. It was the one part of fame she knew she'd never get used to. The media always out for blood and a story no matter what light it cast her in.

"**EXCLUSIVE: Jason Day speaks! On his breakup with Mercedes Jones and why he still loves her!**"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at the cover line trying hard not to feel guilty over it. In the article that followed Jason spoke at length of his feelings for her and how he truly believed she was afraid of love. Something about her having messaged him that. Well, Mercedes knew that was a lie. There was no way she'd be that vulnerable with a man she knew she didn't love... unless...

"Wallie," Mercedes yelled turning around in her chair towards the door. In an instant her personal assistant Wallie was walking through the door with a bright smile. "Yes Siren," she asked.

"You remember when I had you go into my personal e-mail a few days ago and send Jason a message, as me, explaining to him that we needed to part ways? I told you to be remorseful but not too remorseful and friendly but firm," Mercedes explained. She knew she sort of did Jason dirty by having her assistant break up with him for her through email but Mercedes had gotten to a point in Hollywood where she put into effect her cold blooded nature when need be. She had to have walls around her at all times and she wasn't about showing weakness. People took advantage of that and it left her exposed. She wasn't trying to be exposed.

Wallie nodded, "I told him, as you, that things were discombobulated at the moment and you wanted to have some time to yourself to figure everything out. That you felt you weren't giving him the attention he needed. So, you wanted to split up for awhile, but you wish him love and happiness," she explained then paused, "I saw the magazine cover. I'm sorry if my email got misconstrued by-," the young woman went on before Mercedes cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. I honestly shouldn't have made you do it in the first place," the young diva said with a sigh. At that moment she felt her cellphone buzz. She had a good idea who that might be.

Sam.

They had been meeting regularly since that night and their agreement on 'fuckbuddies'. She had to admit he was addicting. She wanted to be close to him, even if she'd never admit it to him. She nodded to Wallie to go as she answered the phone.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Hey," was his deep reply. Mercedes smiled despite herself. One word and she was smiling. She shook off the feeling refusing to dwell on it. "What are you up to," Sam asked his words breaking into her thoughts. Mercedes sighed and picked up the magazine.

"I'm looking at this exclusive story Jason did with 'Celebrity' magazine shaking my damn head," she answered truthfully, "I should probably call him," she said trailing off before she could stop herself.

"Do you think that's a good idea," came Sam's reply quick and stern. Mercedes' eyebrows furrowed. "It wouldn't hurt," she said, "Clearly the air needs to be cleared... Why wouldn't it be a good idea,' she asked. There was a pause on the other end before Sam answered.

"Just saying... It may stir things up more," he finally answered.

"I think they've been stirred up enough with him telling the press he still loves me... I mean...he genuinely cared about me. I may have been harsh the way I broke things off... Why do you care," she bit out wondering why he was so concerned. He was still fake dating Quinn after-all. Although she heard the tone of jealousy in his voice and couldn't help but feel herself getting turned on by it. It was wrong but she liked the idea of ruffling his feathers a bit.

She heard Sam huff over the phone followed by what sounded like a humorless laugh, "Go back to him then... Why do you think I care," he bit out. "Whatever. Yeah sure go back to him. Would you mind if I went back to Emma? There's your answer," he finished using the "E" word that Mercedes had come to hate. She rolled her eyes refusing to back down.

"I don't want to go back to Jason. Yes I would mind if you went back to her. Okay, I don't see why you can't say it straight out that you'd mind if I talked to him though instead of some bullshit about 'stirring' things up," she threw back out at him.

She could hear Sam let out a sigh before answering.

"Alright, okay. You win! I was jealous. God Cedes, you really want your pound of flesh don't you," he gritted out. Mercedes smiled at his use of her nickname before shrugging.

"I just wanted to make sure," she teased.

"You like hearing me squirm," he flirted back, "So naughty Mizz Jones... What are you doing tonight," he whispered. Mercedes could feel herself already aching for his touch.

"I was working on some new music but...later I could probably swing by yours. I wanted to see you tonight. Did you...want to see me," she trailed off.

"I'm actually on my way over to Quinn's place. There was another bullshit magazine article about her today. I was going by to check on her, but afterwards I could be all yours," Sam explained.

Mercedes pursed her lips. She had seen the magazine article. The negative media stories were piling up against Quinn these days. The scandal around Joe's cheating ways, and then the revealing of Quinn's baby Beth that her people had tried to get under wraps were culminating into a shit storm. If she and Quinn were on speaking terms she might have said something but as it stood Mercedes was still keeping her distance.

"Oh, yeah, I saw the cover story. Joe's an asshole," she said before putting her guard back up, "Well if you're attending to Quinn I guess I won't be seeing you," she said.

"Cedes, I know you're not exactly talking to each other, I don't know why exactly but whatever it is its not worth throwing your friendship away for. I know it can't be something as stupid as a magazine cover. You already know she and I aren't really dating. She could really use her best friend right now... No, I want to see you tonight," Sam explained.

Mercedes sighed. No it wasn't over a magazine cover but Mercedes still had no idea why Quinn would choose to ask Sam to fake date her knowing how she felt about him. It didn't add up. She felt at the moment like she couldn't trust her so called best friend.

"You're right, its not just over a magazine cover. You think I don't need my best friend either? She knows why I stepped back. I'm not trying to throw it away...she knew- nevermind. I just need time...I want to see you too," Mercedes replied then went on, "I know you said some days ago they couldn't pay you to get within fifty feet of me," Mercedes finished trying to ignore the slight pain in her chest from the memory.

"Mercedes," Sam began with a sigh, "When I said those things... I was angry... and hurt...Of course I want to see you. Do you want to see me," he countered.

"Yes," she breathed out. "Every night we spend together...I think about it a lot."

"Me too. It's like on repeat in my brain," Sam replied with a smile. He bit his lip to keep himself from saying he loved her. "So I'll see you in a few hours," he said instead.

"Alright, see you then," Mercedes replied before hanging up. She looked off into the distance thinking about how deep she was getting in needing him almost every night... It was just sex she reasoned... just sex.

_Quinn's house_

Sam stood on Quinn's doorstep, shifting uncomfortably. He knew Quinn was devastated by the magazine article about Beth, not least out of fear of Shelby's reaction.I f he could just get his hands around Joe Hart's neck, he'd choke the life out of him. Teen Jesus, he scoffed silently, Teen Jackass more like..The whole situation with Mercedes was taking a toll on her too, he could tell and he didn't know how to fix it for her. He didn't have a clue about what had gone down between them, all he knew was it seemed to center around the magazine article and photo shoot they released together as a 'couple'. He couldn't quite understand Mercedes' angle on it because as far as he could see, she hated him sex or not…not that he could blame her, so why did it bother her so much?

Thinking about Mercedes made him think about the night that their anger had given way to passion. How they had finally come together in complete abandon after six long years apart. Now they were in this...situation. Not together but...physically, emotionally for him. He held her in his arms as she slept, and kissed her smooth, brown shoulder whispering 'I love you so much,' into the cool night air every night they slept knowing she wouldn't hear because she was fast asleep. He knew it was hopeless….too much had been said, too many wounds inflicted. But he had to try, because he didn't want to spend his life just going through the motions as he had during the past six years. He wanted to live dammit, and there was only one way to do that. He needed Mercedes back in his arms where she belonged.

As the door swung open he looked into his best friend's face and in an instant swept her up into a warm hug. "Shh," he whispered into her hair. "I've got you…I've always got you," He was so concerned with comforting his friend he missed the flash of the stalking paparazzi camera.

Quinn buried her face into his chest, the blonde sobbed, keeping the extra length of her sweatshirt sleeves covering her palms so that she was at least crying into them and not Sam's shirt. "Nobody wants me… they all think I'm a mess. Joe is the only guy that would give me the time of day and he's an asshole." Her words were slurred; she had been crying on her own, but something about talking aloud to another person about it just shattered her.

"Nobody thinks you're a mess, Quinn,' Sam reassured her hugging her close. "Joe is a creep who didn't deserve you. You're America's Sweetheart, of course there are loads of decent guys that would love to be with you," Sam concluded as he moved them into the house.

Quinn walked inside towards her couch sighing loudly, "Sam, let's drop the charade. I'm pretty sure Joe is leaking stuff about me to the press, and it's just going to bring you down," she said flopping down on the couch.

Sam shook his head sitting down as well, "I made a promise to you Quinn. I'm going to keep it. We can't just come out and say it was fake and it would look worse for me if I were to abandon you now. No, we keep the charade up," he replied. "I know Sam, and I appreciate it," Quinn countered wiping her tears, ."We don't have to say it was fake, I could just say that I wasn't ready for another relationship so soon after Joe. You wouldn't be abandoning me."

"Quinn, the press would have a ball with that. Coming out saying it's fake would make us both look bad. Quinn, we agreed to carry this through why are you worried now," Sam replied unsure why she wanted to drop it so quickly.

**"**They're already pulling all this crap with me, why not add to it," Quinn said with a bitter laugh, "It wouldn't make you look bad. Because I just know Joe is going to keep this up since I kicked him out, and it's only going to bring you down. That, and I don't even have my other best friend over it anymore," Quinn answered feeling her heart ache over the fact that she hadn't talked to Mercedes since all of this began. She missed her soul-sister dearly. "I thought I was helping," she mumbled before she could stop herself. _Shit_. She let it slip that she was trying to help him too, and now there was no way to take it back. She couldn't tell him she was trying to play matchmaker; this mess hadn't worked its magic yet. "I just— I thought you might need some… some better relationship publicity after Emma," she tried to cover up her slip, hoping Sam would leave it at that and not ask any more questions. Sam sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I tried talking to Mercedes. I told her you needed her. I don't know why she's being so stubborn," Sam answered.

"Oh." Quinn swallowed hard, finally getting her tears to calm and slowly wrapped her arms around his frame instead, in silent gratitude. "I didn't want to hurt her, and I don't blame her for being this way with me. I mean.. you two have a lot of history." Quinn had to bite her tongue to not let Mercy's confession of love slip from her mouth.

Frowning at the mention of him and Mercedes history Sam replied, "Yes we have a lot of history Quinn, but she doesn't want a relationship with me. Taking it out on you was unfair and I've told her that," he replied. He thought better to keep it to himself that he and Mercedes had begun a sexual relationship again.

"O-Okay… but if you want to end it, I'll understand," Quinn said with a nod, finally relaxing a little bit. The tears would come again; they did so like a tidal wave, but hopefully it would be after he left. "Artie… he doesn't - seem to like the idea of the fake dating either. He as kind of cold when I talked to him the other day," she confessed about her other friend. "And for some reason, that kills me more than almost anything," she blurted, quickly biting her lip at the admission.

Sam thought hard about what she told him regarding his best friend. He had always known deep down inside that Artie had carried a torch for Quinn back in high school and he thought that was a lot of the problem now. "Quinn, Artie…," he trailed off stopping not sure if he should admit that he thought Artie held feelings for her. "He's concerned about you. Just like I am. Try talking to him more," Sam answered simply. "Also when I absolutely need to end this fake dating I'll let you know," he concluded. "I'm hoping that Mercedes comes around for you Quinn."

Mercedes was a sore subject with Sam; Quinn knew this, but she had been told not to leak all of the information she knew in regards to how deeply the best friends felt about one another. Hinting, nor her plan— none of them seemed to work. "Just trust me when I say that you and Mercy… you're not done. She may put on a brave face, but she cares about you a lot more than she likes to show," Quinn said softly, giving his cheek a gentle, almost playful pat. Although she was still sad, having Sam there reminded her that she wasn't entirely alone. When the conversation transpired to that of Artie, her stomach dropped. "Maybe I'll try that with Artie, Sam. I care about him," she trailed off.

Sam nodded at his friend's words his mind drifting back to his current nights with Mercedes. Their bodies connected in unbridled passion that seemed to still be between them. Then again he had a sinking feeling that too much time had passed and she wasn't trying to give him another chance even though he'd try like hell to make her see. "I guess we'll see," was all he answered. "I guess we'll see."

_The label's studio next day_

Sam looked at the magazine cover of Super Star fuming. He was sitting in the studio waiting for Mercedes to show when his PR person Amanda had called him bringing his attention to the recent magazine. It had a few headlines. One about him and Quinn and his quote calling her his 'best friend' then the announcement of Chord Overstreet proposing to Amber Riley, but lastly the one that stood out to Sam that got his blood boiling was Emma 'birdbitch' Roberts' interview with the magazine.

_**"Emma Roberts on Sam Evans split, 'I wish Quinn luck, he called me Mercedes in bed!"**_

He threw the magazine down and leaned back. "Damn it," he mumbled. Who knew if Mercedes had seen the cover. Sure, Sam loved the Siren but he also wasn't about putting himself completely out there with her just yet. Especially when he still wasn't sure if he even had the semblance of a chance of winning her back for real. Because of that he wasn't trying to completely show his hand but this headline definitely exposed his desire for her even before their night of passion bare. He was taken from his thoughts as Mercedes entered the room already sporting a teasing smirk as she put her purse down. His eyes roamed over her body drinking her in already wanting to reach out and touch her.

"Afternoon," he said walking towards her crashing his lips on top of hers before pulling away and walking back over to the sound board hoping to ignore the elephant in the room that was the magazine cover.

"So," Mercedes began, "You called my name with Emma," she said. Sam kept his face ahead pretending to be really interested with the buttons on the board. "It's gossip Mercedes, nothing more. Spread by an immature girl who's pissed at being turned down flat by Chord Overstreet so she feels the need to make up stupid stories," he lied in a matter of fact tone. Mercedes' eyebrows furrowed as he spoke.

"I don't see why she would lie about something that makes her look bad with the guy she's with calling another person's name in bed... Really? So you're just going to deny it," the young diva responded fixing him with an incredulous look. She couldn't help but feel a pang in her chest thinking that maybe he was trying to save face for Emma of all people, "Why can't you admit that it was Emma? You do remember you already told me you've said my name with another person right," she pointed out thinking back to their first night of passion in over six years about a week ago.

"What," Sam said feeling exposed and trying to play it off, "I don't think I ever said that. Emma is just vindictive that's all," he shrugged off feeling Mercedes' eyes on him. Her anger was spiking as she grabbed her purse from the bench.

"So now you never said that? I'm pretty sure you said that when we were in bed together Sam, or was that just to get me to give it up," she accused, "Why are you trying to deny it now," she shook her head heading back towards the door as Sam stood up now alarmed. "You know what? Forget it. Something suddenly came up. I've got to go," she finished as she exited out of the studio as Sam stood dumbfounded unsure how the conversation had gone downhill so quick.

**"**Mercedes," he said after her, "Mercedes!," he went on as the door slammed loudly behind her. "Shit," he shouted before putting his head on the sound board already knowing he had screwed up.

_Mercedes' mansion an hour later_

Mercedes stormed in her mansion throwing her purse to the side as she flopped down on the sofa. She was pissed to put it lightly. How could he try to deny what Emma herself had admitted? Emma was already a sour subject for the young diva. Mainly because not only had Sam pranced her in front of her face that day in the execs' office but he had also said in front of her that Mercedes was 'nothing' to him. Mercedes had felt exposed and hurt at that moment and Emma Roberts had witnessed that. It made her wonder what else he had said when they were passionate that might have been a lie to sleep with her. It didn't matter though. He wasn't hers and she wasn't his, even if her body felt differently. She rolled her eyes. Looking down at her cell she pressed ignore for the third time as she saw Sam's name pop up on her screen. She didn't feel like talking.

When her phone rang again she was ready to finally answer and give him another piece of her mind. Picking it up she answered with sass.

"Hello," she bit out.

"Mercy...It's Jason," said the deep voice on the other end. Mercedes sighed as she sat up on the couch. "Jason...Hey...Look I know it was shitty to break up with you by e-mail," she began before he cut her off.

"No, no, I get it. I mean, I don't get it really because one minute you announce we're official then send an e-mail, that sounded a lot like how your assistant Wallie talks, saying you needed to find yourself," he explained.

"Honestly Jason...You deserve better. You deserve someone who can...return your feelings," she answered without admitting that she would never be able to love him because her heart was clearly stuck in the past.

"Why can't you," Jason countered, "I buy you twenty dozen roses a day, I always called you...I think I was pretty perfect.

"Look Jason...I just...it's not going to work right now," Mercedes replied lamely.

"Okay...fine...I won't push. But I know you're going to the James Bond movie premier tomorrow tonight and I'm going to be there too before I leave for Australia so," he trailed off.

Mercedes shook her head already seeing this not ending well, "I don't think it would be a good idea for us to," she started before he cut her off again.

"Mercy, can't you grant me this," Jason implored, "For old times sake. As friends. Besides- it'll look good for publicity that we're still on good terms. I think the press is painting you as emotionally stunted at the moment.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and snarked back, "That was because of that damn interview you did," she replied.

"I know. I'm sorry. Think of this as my way of making it up to you. What do you say? We go to the premier as...friends," Jason let hang.

Mercedes breathed out as her mind wandered back to Sam. If she didn't go with Jason then she'd be proving that she had maybe gotten too deep in with Sam already. Besides, he was probably going with Quinn, right?

"Fine...that's fine. I don't have a date anyway," she answered.

"Great! I'll pick you up. See you tomorrow night Mercy," Jason replied excitedly before hanging up.

Mercedes sat there for a moment looking at her phone. "Right... see you tomorrow night." Hopefully this wouldn't blow up in her face she thought.

_Next day_

Sam was fuming as he looked at the latest news blog. One of his band members had said it in passing about the article they had read on one of the gossip sites. Mason had mentioned Mercedes offhandedly and some talk about Jason Day. Sam acted like he didn't give a damn. His band members didn't know that they were sleeping together and he wasn't about to tell them right now, but he had been fuming for most of their jam session until he was finally able to get home. She hadn't answered her phone since yesterday since she stormed out of the studio. The blurb on the gossip site was still fresh in his mind;

**_Looks like Jason Day and Mercedes Jones are back on good terms. A rep for Jason Day has confirmed that the two former lovers have decided to go to the new James Bond movie premier together tonight. A Rep for Jason stated:_**

**_"Jason is just really happy to be able to hang out with Mercedes before he leaves for Australia. He feels they really share a bond and is hoping to make small steps on a road to recovery for their relationship but is willing to take it slow. At the moment the two are friends but Jason, of course, still holds a flame for the Siren" _**

**_Is there a reconciliation on the horizon? Keep it locked here for future details. We can't wait to see them on the Red Carpet tonight!_**

Sam paced back and forth in his bedroom waiting for Mercedes to finally pick up the phone.

"Mercedes," he said relieved that she had finally picked up, "What is this crap I've just read? You're going to the premiere with Jason," he asked getting right to the point.

"Jason called and said he wanted to go as friends. I felt a little bad about the interview he gave, and my PR person said it would make me look less emotionally stunted... It's not like I had a date. Pretty sure you'll be there with your 'girlfriend' Quinn," she trailed off.

"Really? So is this thing with Quinn why you're doing this," Sam asked.

"Why does it matter? I didn't have a date, so I didn't see the harm. Why are you asking? You can't even admit to stuff that happens a few nights ago," she replied sharply referring back to the Emma incident.

"I can't believe you're bringing up that stupid article in that gossip magazine about Emma again," he said, then without thinking he blurted in anger, "Maybe I should invite Emma out then."

He heard Mercedes take a deep breath before she began speaking again, "I told you why I was going with Jason. He and I aren't back together. You really want to throw Emma in my face after what you pulled at the exec office with her? You told me right in front of her that I meant nothing to you...I don't need this. Leave me alone," she finished before the line went dead. She had hung up.

Sam cursed to the ceiling before throwing his phone to the side and plopping down on the bed. Great, he thought sarcastically. Now not only did he have to pose for the cameras tonight at the premier with Quinn to keep up their charade, he now had to bear witness to Jason day most likely feeling up on Mercedes.

His week was quickly going to hell.

Mercedes looked at herself in the mirror. Her stylist had come over and hooked her up with a dazzling outfit for the premier. The red dress fit in all the right places while her loosely spiraled tresses fell past her shoulders. Her makeup was on point and she felt…down. She was going to the movie premier with Jason tonight, while Sam went with Quinn. It just didn't feel right to the diva and she didn't really know why she cared considering the circumstances. Sam and she were…friends with benefits, fuck buddies as Santana had so bluntly called it when she confided in her. Was it what Mercedes wanted? Of course not. Not really. She just wasn't sure where Sam stood with her. She still doubted if he ever loved her to begin with and she sure as hell didn't think he loved her now. How could he if he was still willing to keep up this charade with Quinn? Mercedes knew the relationship was fake but seeing him with someone else, and acknowledging it in public…still stung. Mercedes tried to push the thoughts out of her head as she went towards her door. Jason was waiting outside in the limo.

As she walked out she saw he was standing in front with red roses. Mercedes took the roses and smiled. Jason tried to go in for a kiss but she quickly turned her head. "Jason…I told you…just friends," she restated. "Right," he said quickly, "You just look so wonderful in that dress. You always look amazing Mercy," he remarked. "Well, thank you," she replied, "But this isn't a date," she concluded getting into the limo.

On the other side of town Sam barely spared Quinn a glance as she slid into the limo beside him. He was drumming his fingers angrily on the armrest, fury tensing every line of his body. Mercedes was attending the premiere with that douchebag Jason, and judging from that Hollywood blog, he was fishing for a reunion. Well the fucker was going to learn today; over Sam's cold, dead body. He tugged irritably at the collar of his shirt and grimaced. For some reason his stylist had banned his normal jeans and casual shirt and leather jacket attire and insisted he dress in a suit. Armani, the woman had claimed was always stylish and never dated, but quite frankly right at this moment Sam was out of fucks to give.

"That fucking Jason," he fumed gritting his teeth. "They were over! She broke it off and now this! She's done this on purpose…because of that what Emma revealed in that article in Superstar." She kept pushing and pushing wanting him to admit to calling her name out while he was with someone else. He didn't remember telling her that but apparently in the heat of passion he had and he was now desperately trying to save face. Bottom line was that Mercedes Jones wanted him for sex, nothing else and he was damned if he was going to show he was weak in front of her.

"You look nice, he muttered to Quinn as an afterthought then realized how he sounded. "Sorry," he smiled at Quinn trying to keep calm for her sake. 'This is just….difficult. But you do look lovely, he told her sincerely.

"Thanks," Quinn replied softly. "You look really handsome, even if you hate the clothes," she added, fidgeting with her fingers in her lap. Quinn didn't feel like being flashy today— hell, she didn't even want to be here. She wanted to spend another day locked up in her home, crying her eyes out and bundled up in blankets. Settling for a light colored dress that didn't make her pop and a long french braid cascading down her shoulders, Quinn leaned back into the seat with a sigh. It was time to end the charade, in her opinion. She was only bringing down Sam, and her plan to get him back together with Mercedes wasn't working at all; if anything, it just seemed to fuel the fire and leave Quinn without her very best friend in the whole world.

"And I understand about Jason,"she replied. They weren't in the same situation, but she understood why he was so angry. "I get it." Her eyes never left her lap until the limo was parked and at Sam's encouragement, she met his green ones. "Yeah, I remember… we can do it," she said a little half-heartedly, but managed a faint smile. Taking his hand, she followed him out of the limo and down the carpet, hazel eyes immediately blinded by all of the cameras.

Mercedes' limo had reached the event around the same time. As the diva exited the limo with Jason the cameras were in full effect. Jason wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Mercedes and posing romantically for the cameras. She would have told him to give her three feet but the last thing she needed was an argument in front of the cameras. As Jason placed a kiss on her cheek for the cameras Mercedes looked over to see Sam and Quinn not too far away on the carpet.

"Hey Sam! What do you have to say about those allegations from Emma Roberts? That you called out Mercedes Jones' name in bed not once or twice but ten times," an overzealous reporter asked, shoving a microphone in his face. "No comment," Sam growled as he saw Mercedes and Jason posing on the red carpet for their own pictures.

"Miss Fabray! Miss Fabray! Has he ever called you Mercedes," the same reporter fired at Quinn. Sam knew that Mercedes had heard, it was evident in the way her head turned slightly. Brown eyes met green in a silent battle of wills. Jason turned his head to smirk at Sam before wrapping his arms around Mercedes and every muscle in Sam's body tensed as he literally forgot where he was and took two steps towards them before a soft hand on his arm stopped him. Jason was feeling Mercedes up right in front of him just like he knew he would and for Mercedes part she just seemed to be standing there and letting him do it. Anger and jealousy was pulsating through his body to the point where he wasn't even sure if he was thinking straight.

Facing Quinn he whispered "I'm sorry, but I've got to do this," before sweeping her into his arms and kissing her quickly but thoroughly. The kiss lasted all of ten seconds before he pulled away looked over at Mercedes to gauge her reaction, but as he looked at her he knew the hit had registered and he wondered why it didn't give him any pleasure but left him with a dull, throbbing ache in his chest.

Mercedes felt like she had been smacked straight in the heart.

Sam had placed a swift kiss on Quinn. For a moment she wondered if the talk about the 'fabrevans' relationship being fake was actually true. Here she had broken things off with Jason because her body couldn't forget the feeling of Sam's touch, and she seemed to be the fool in the situation. Sam's green eyes locked with her own after his lips left Quinn. Mercedes felt sick at the thought that those same lips had been on top of her own for the past few days and various other parts of her body. She closed her eyes to her anger…her hurt. It was like walking in on Sam years ago in a compromising position with Sugar Motta, only this time the betrayal was sealed with a kiss.

"How could I be so stupid," she whispered to herself. This was really it. This was the last straw. She didn't need this stress in her life- even if they were only friends with benefits. This constant hurt. She was through with Sam Evans no matter what he had to say.

Sam wanted to curl up into a ball and die. He loved her so much dammit, but he was always messing up. He'd let jealousy blind him and he'd hurt her. He could see that clearly. She might not love him but it still had stung. He watched as Mercedes whispered to Jason quickly before she turned and walked swiftly into the building.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to Quinn. "I'm so sorry…I let jealousy take over. I shoulda just hit him," he concluded as they walked into the building where he looked around franitclally to see where Mercedes had gone. He saw her walking towards the bathroom by herself. "Quinn, keep that idiot Jason busy please," he begged her, pleading evident in his green eyes. "I'm going after Mercedes,"

Turning he caught Jason's eyes and sent a killer glare his way. If Sam had his way then the man would've been six feet under . He dismissed the thought of that oaf as he headed towards the restroom doors. Taking a deep breath he readied himself for the exchange that was about to happen. They couldn't carry on in this push and pull dynamic…they were hurting each other. His heart felt like it would shatter every minute of every damned day and he was so sick and tired of wondering how the hell he was still standing let alone breathing. "Mercedes," he said loudly as he pushed open the door. This was not a confrontation Samuel Evans was going to run from.


	12. A Prelude To A Kiss

Sam's eyes met Mercedes' in the restroom mirror and he felt his heart clench in reaction to the look in those deep chocolate eyes reflecting back at him. She was all Siren as she fixed him with a stare and said flatly 'This is the women's bathroom.'The incongruous statement brought the ghost of a smirk to his lips and he shrugged. 'Since when has that bothered me?' he asked, memories of the girls' bathroom at McKinley exploding into his mind..of warm, lazy kisses silencing feverish, girlish protests..of the girl who would become the Siren, head thrown back, smooth neck exposed.

Mercedes shook her head, completely and utterly, beyond all human scope of comprehension, pissed. 'Get out, I don't want to talk to you..I just want you away from me. She turned around finally looking at him directly in the eye instead of through the mirror. 'The whole friends with benefits thing isn't going to work. We should just cut contact' The words hung in the air, stark, final.

He frowned advancing in her, panic beginning to flow freely through his veins. _She couldn't end this..she could't.._ 'What the hell?' he stopped in front of her, hand tunnelling through his hair nervously. 'Why the hell isn't it working out?Cut contact? You're crazy…We can't cut contact..'

She moved abruptly away, folding her arms across her chest, striving for calm. "It just isn't. I mean, you seem to have your hands full with Quinn…," pause, "We can finish the duet alright, if that's what you're worried about."

'This is about the kiss isn't it?' he stepped in front of her again, cornering her no intention of letting her go. 'Fuck the duet, this is about us,'

She was caged, run to ground, backed up against the wall with nowhere to go and her rage boiled over, "What the fuck do you think?! US? There is not us you proved that shit on the red carpet when you kissed my best friend right in front of my face asshole. This is stupid. I'm over it. Go fuck that birdbitch Emma for all I care!"

Seeing her face, the hurt she was so desperately trying to hide, his heart sank, realising just what a grade A son of a bitch he had been...he had hurt her, on purpose in a moment of anger and now the piper was calling to collect his payment. He braced both hands either side of her head leaning in close to tell her 'There will always be an us whether you like it or not. You drove me to it! You let that fucker hold you in his arms on the red carpet. This is not over. You know why? Because just like I can't stop wanting you, you can't stop wanting me. And I'm not gonna fuck Emma…stop bringing her up!' He was fucking this up, the words were just spilling from his mouth unchecked, ratcheting up the anger between them a few more notches and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was his own worst victim..

Trying to break eye contact, she rallied her defences, shored her anger and squared her shoulders, ready to fight. 'Just leave it alright. And I did not drive you to anything. I told you why I was going with Jason. Did I kiss him out there? NO! But you kissed Quinn and had the nerve to look me in the face afterwards- jerk,' trying to push past him, "I don't care what my body wants, it isn't worth the humiliation...' She was desperately trying not to get emotional but it seemed a losing battle as she finished 'Just leave me alone Sam.

He was losing her..if he didn't do something in the next couple of seconds she'd be gone and he wouldn't stand another hope in hell of getting close to her..not in this lifetime at least. His hands grasped her hips, effectively stopping her and he backed her relentlessly up against the wall, pressing his body close . 'I don't care. You're mine Cedes…you know that…What you did out there...the way he touched you..the way he smiled, it made me crazy jealous...and I shouldn't have reacted but I did. And I'm sorry, you have to believe me but I 'm not letting you go, _I can't let you go._'

She was trying so hard not to react, so hard to control her traitorous body but damn him he was breaking her walls down, storming through her defences..the look in his eyes too intense and she tried to look away, body suffused with the warmth that always spread through it whenever he was close. 'I'm not anyone's," she said unbelievably, looking him in the eye finally, 'Why do you care? You just want to keep hurting me,' she whispered, throat tight and raw.

He bent his head so his lips brushed the shell of her ear, relishing the small shiver he saw run through her small frame. 'You're mine...The way you scream my name as you come around me says you're mine. Of course I care..' he kissed the exposed skin of her collarbone, sighing at the sweet taste, unable to help himself. 'I want you like no other..'

She closed her eyes to the feel of his breath on her ear, subconsciously wrapping a leg around him as her body reacted to his kiss/ 'You're not playing fair..' she whimpered, threading a hand through the golden strands of his hair prompting a brilliant smile to light across his features.

He smiled against the sweetest skin he had ever known answering 'When it comes to you, Mercedes I never play fair. I'm not the same wet behind the ears boy you knew. I'm Sam Evans, the guy that knows exactly what he wants and how he wants it…No matter who I'm with on that red carpet…I'm yours in here, where it counts,' one hand touching his heart whilst the other hand reached around to grab her ass lifting her against him, rolling his hips into hers in a slow,sinfully seductive rhythm.

She desperately tried to ignore his words concerning his heart, to reign her foolish heart in, telling herself the words were meaningless, empty.. but no power in the verse could have stopped the moan she let out in response to him grabbing her ass and pulling her flush against him.' "Fuck, you _really_ don't play fair Sammy," she says before kissing him deeply, and fully, pouring out all of her desire in that kiss before pulling back breathlessly. "Don't fucking kiss other girls, or I'm not doing this anymore." she said raggedly before succumbing to the heat of the drugging, soul shaking kiss.

He kissed her back, mouth hot and rough against hers, hand moving around to cup her core. 'I'm done playin', Mercedes. I'm all about the havin' now…and I'm going to have you…I'm not going to kiss other girls just like you're not gonna let other guys out their arms around you..' The look in his eyes was dangerous and she knew he was deadly serious..no other guys..as if she could anyway..not when she had him..

She keened softly as he brushed his hand over her sex, wanting less fabric between them. She nodded in response as she bit her lip looking into his intense eyes, 'You want me? You can have me…okay. I won't let other guys put their arms around me,' she told him winding her arms around his neck, tightly, her hips starting to move against him in a rhythm as old as time.'What do you want to do with me Sammy?'

Sam hiked up her dress up slightly, as his fingers crept underneath, thumbing slow circles around her clit through her panties. 'I intend to have you, baby make no mistake,' He whispered as his other hand cupped her breast, thumb strumming over her nipple lightly. 'I'm going to make you scream baby..I want to make you scream..' He couldn't stop kissing her, tasting the soft lips he had dreamed of for so long..the ones that featured in his dreams with frightening regularity over the past six years and he finally managed to pull back, breathing hard. 'We need to get out of here Mercy, or I'll end up taking you on the restroom counter and I really want a bed to do all the things I want to do to you,' the words were rough, bitten out..made stark with want.

She tried to bite back a low moan as Sam touched her, his fingers playing her like a fine instrument letting her know he was the maestro and he was damned well conducting a concierto from which there would be no escape ,nothing to protect her..him..them from the crescendo set to crash over them...'We should go..' she agreed breathlessly..turning around and backing her ass against his crotch, grinding a slow, hot rhythm against him..'We should definitely go..' she whispered with a wicked smile.

She was being a temptress, a succubus he thought hazily as she rubbed excruciatingly slowly against him, making him bite his lip hard to maintain focus on his goal of getting them out of there. His hands tightened on her hips, nearly swinging her around to lift her onto the counter and take her there but struggling for control he pulled back groaning. He laced his fingers through hers pulling her towards the door urgently..now driving hell for leather towards one destination and one destination only..her bed..her body..'We really should Miss Jones…you don't want to be leaving her with a thoroughly fucked look, we'll keep that for later, and just for me,' he muttered against her ear as they exited into the now empty lobby.. She smiled back, feeing the throb between her legs heighten unbearably as they stepped out through a side door into the parking lot. 'Yeah..just for you..' she whispered quietly into the cool night air, the vow slipping unnoticed into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**_Later the same night:_**

Moonlight shone through the open window of Mercedes' bedroom, illuminating a silky smooth brown arm belonging to the body that currently was spooning against him. The day had been crazy, the premier had brought hidden emotions-anger, jealousy, hurt..love all to the fore, and he was just glad for this quiet time with her, that just belonged to him alone/He loved this time of the night, when he could curve his body around hers and hold her while she slept. No anger, no stress, no guards up..just him and her in the stillness of the night. He pressed a kiss to the silky tresses his fingers were currently stroking. Hearing her steady and regular breathing echoing in the still air, he was convinced she was asleep. Kissing the skin of her bare shoulder he told her quietly as he had for the past two nights 'I love you Cedes. I love you so much..more than anything…Never stopped..I couldn't..because after 6 years..it's still the same..you're my everything..my home..'

Mercedes lay in Sam's arms content in their position as she relished in the feeling of his touch. She couldn't help but enjoy moments like this. Where she could be in his arms and forget, for some moments, the hurt feelings that remained between the two of them. She could forget the drama and pretend that she had been able to lie next to him like this for the past six years- even if it weren't true. Even if she doubted if he truly loved her as deeply as she had once loved him- as she still did now. With her eyes closed and feeling completely relaxed she began to drift further into sleep. That is until she heard Sam begin to whisper. Had he just said he loved her? Had he just said…he loved her so much? No, that couldn't be right. Why would he say that now after everything that had happened? Her mind was thrown into a tailspin but she tried to remain as though she were still sleep. She tried to hold back the tears that wanted to break through from the mixture of emotions that were threatening to bubble over. What was she going to do now? She loved him. She knew it. She loved him more than anyone else and she had convinced herself she could shield her heart in the idea that he didn't love her back. But now that safety net was shattered. The diva was scared.


	13. The Hardest Lesson

**Hi guys:D Just a quick explanation about the Brittana and Quartie storylines- In the RP the storyline of Artie being Brittana's sperm donor and the ensuing drama of Santana's jealousy belong to the Quartie and Brittana RPers and as such the only glimpses that will be shown into those storylines are when they intersect with Samcedes as in this chapter Sam and Artie's friendship is under strain-a result directly from the way Artie is hurting after being thrown out by Santana and the tough love Sam feels he needs to snap out of it, rightly or wrongly. So you will see 'updates' on their stories throughout this fic but it will never go in depth into them beyond the direct effect they have on Samcedes and the relationships as individuals that Sam and Mercedes have with Brittana and Quartie. **

The Hardest Lesson

The night at the premier had set the tone for the next few days, Sam and Mercedes virtually inseperable..at least in bed. With everything else though, she had seemed to construct a giant almost insurmountable wall between them, one he was desperate to break through. Added to the mix, was the fake-dating deal with Quinn, who he was becoming extremely worried about. Teen Jesus, he snorted at that misnomer, had done his worst as Quinn had feared, in a nasty ass tabloid expose on America's Sweetheart, succeeding in dragging her name through the mud and there was no way he could call it off without it looking like he had decided to bolt from fear of his own reputation being damaged via their connection. It would be callous and cruel..even if he wanted nothing more than to severe the deal and try to put his relationship with Mercedes on a more formal footing..Then there was Artie...who he spent the last few days searching high and low for, when he hadn't been with Mercedes getting progressively more concerned as more days passed without hearing from him. He glanced at the screen of his phone looking at the text he had received that morning, from his best friend, agreeing to talk to him and for once what he wanted to do, namely see Mercedes, would have to wait. This time he was putting Artie first, because no matter how much he was worried about Quinn and his own relationship with Mercedes, he was ten times more infinitely worried about Artie.

He grabbed his keys and made his way out of the studio, sliding behind the wheel of the Aston Martin and starting the drive across town. When he had finally managed to get hold of Artie, it was to find out he was apparently holed up at Rachel's apartment after having been thrown out by Santana, in whose house he had been living since the death of his wife, some eighteen months before. Sam shuddered as he thought of that situation. He had warned Artie right back when the crazy idea of him being a sperm donor for Santana and Brittany had come up. What Artie apparently hadn't understood was the actual role of the sperm donor. It wasn't to be an actual father to the child, you were just there to make conception possible. Hell, most sperm donors never even met their children. The whole thing was unhealthy in his opinion. Santana had always been possessive so her latest act of throwing Artie out of the house in a fit of jealousy over how closely he had bonded with Milo, hadn't surprised him at all ;he had dated her for a short time in high school and that had been a short time too long as far as he was concerned.

He felt for his friend, he really did. Every time he saw Artie holding Milo he could see the unconditional love he had for his son. He understood where Artie was coming from but although he thought Santana was harsh and downright cruel in her treatment of Artie he also knew what the plain stark truth was. Artie was a donor, nothing more. If Santana and Brittany allowed him access, it would be on their terms. Apparently his friend hadn't received the memo. Sam couldn't blame him though, because he would feel exactly the same way if he was in his shoes. There was a reason why Sam could never be a sperm donor; he'd come out swinging for anyone who tried to keep him from his child, he'd move heaven and earth before he let someone else be a 'father' to his baby. He empathized with his friend he really did, but Sam would never have agreed to such a proposal.

He couldn't fault him though, not for the reason he had done it.. Didn't have the heart to point the finger of blame at his friend. Artie was lonely,no matter how much they hung out or talked, and Sam was glaringly aware of that. He had adored Willow, had lived for every moment they spent together and Sam knew all to well what it was like to have a gaping hole in your heart and all consuming sadness threaten to swallow you whole. The only difference being the cause of Artie's heartbreak was a silent grave in a cemetery whereas his was a living, breathing, heart-rending enigma of a woman. He didn't know how this talk with Artie was going to pan out. They hadn't seen each other since the debacle at the record studio but he knew that they needed to clear the air about Mercedes…and about Quinn. She had mentioned to him that Artie had seemed angered about the fake dating deal they had going on..and what he hadn't been able to tell her was the growing suspicion he had that Artie in fact still harbored feelings for her. Pulling up outside Rachel's building he got out, striding to the entrance and buzzed the intercom.

Artie was a mess, he knew it as he rolled over to the front door and let Sam in. He knew Sam wanted to talk about the Milo situation but he was not ready for this. He just wanted to spend at least the next couple of days in bed, crying his eyes out without anyone there to see him. But now that Sam was there, he mentally braced himself, leading the way to the living room silently, still wearing his pajamas. It wasn't like Sam hadn't seen him in that particular outfit before, was it?

"Hey" Artie mumbled looking at his friend. Just by Sam's face he knew where this conversation was going. It was bad enough to talk about what had happened between him and Santana…if this particular talk ended up being about Willie too…it would be too much for him. "Grab a seat, can I get you somenthing?" he just wanted Sam to be at eye-level with him for this particular conversation. Santana had even denied him that, she had remained on her feet, trying to make him feel like an inferior creature in her presence. Sam was the person that knew him better than anyone else. He was the one that had heard him crying and sobbing after Willie's death, he had been the one who had stood silently beside him, hand on his shoulder as they lowered her body into the had been the one that tried to make him understand that being a sperm donor was a fucked up idea…but not even Sam knew the whole truth. The truth that was eating Artie from the inside out.

Sam sat down as Artie requested and trained an unblinking green stare on his best friend. He looked terrible and he was dressed in his pyjamas still at three o'clock in the afternoon. The only time that Sam had seen him worse was when Willie died. Biting his lip he chose his words carefully. "I've been all over looking for you, Artie.I was so freaking worried, I thought they'd find you in a ditch or something!' Sighing he said 'I know that Santana was cruel in the way she handled things;unfortunately that's part of who she is. It doesn't make it right but she's never going to change. I warned you at the time.I know you thought I was being dramatic or whatever the hell but I knew there was no way in hell that she would let you be a true dad to that kid. Apart from the obvious jealousy thing she has going because you used to date Britt, she's possessive as hell. I knew this would happen because you're like me. There is no way on this earth that any child of mine would be without me, his dad. We're not built for having kids and giving them away. But that's what you agreed to. You're my best friend and I wish I didn't have to say this. But the law will be on her side. You agreed to be a sperm donor. What were you thinking? I get that you were lonely after Willie…I just can't understand why you would make a deal with a devil like Satan.I know you don't see it now but you have so much more to live for. I want to help you, I've always been there for you. But how the hell can I help you if you're hiding? And what about Cedes? She's worried about you..."

"Looks like you survived" Artie replied, bitterly. His anger just grew stronger as his friend kept talking. Now it was his fault that Santana was so unreasonably jealous? Back when they were dating, the relationship between Brittany and him had been a lie from the beginning, at least from the girl's part…Santana had rejected her and she started dated him to get back at her. Not to mention she had cheated on him for almost an entire year, with Santana, no less. And even then, when both of them made him feel like garbage…like no other woman would be able to love him…he was the bigger man and never said shit about them. He had even defended Santana multiple times when people were cruel to her. Artie had always believed Santana was a good person deep down…and now she was proving him wrong.

"They told me they wanted me to be the father cause I was the best man they knew. It kind of sounded like they didn't mind me around. That we were kind of a team, but yeah whatever". The disappointment tasted like bitter ashes in his mouth, burning his throat. Hearing his wife's name left Sam's mouth he almost felt like screaming. He wanted to tell him he had no right to talk about her. That he had no idea how it felt to lose the woman you had sworn to love for the rest of your life after just one year of marriage. And how it stung, when he assured him he still had things worth living for. What a joke "Uh, yeah? Tell me one thing, Sam. One fucking thing, I dare you. I always tried to look at the bright side of things and life has taught me what a sucker I've been for actually believing things will get better for me eventually. I lost my legs, I lost my wife, I lost my baby" his voice shook after the confession "the only thing I wanted was to be around Milo and live through my work and that came back to bite me too. My own mother stopped talking to me. You know how closed-minded she is. Did you think she was happy about me giving sperm to a lesbian couple?". He hid his face between the palms of his hands.

'I was worried about you! It's no joke!' Sam said angrily. Taking a deep breath, he calmed down realising anger was not the answer in dealing with Artie. 'They asked you because they wanted your traits in their baby. Because not matter how they've behaved in the past and let me tell you from where I'm standing they were bitches, they still recognized that you were the best guy they knew. Why do think they didn't come to me or Puck or Finn? Because you were the best out of all of because they wanted you to co-parent. Artie what you agreed to…no matter how much you or I or anyone else disagrees morally, that baby is not yours.I wish to God he was, but he's not. Not in the eyes of the law or Santana and Brittany.' He listened to Artie's rant his heart aching for his knew he was being hard, telling him the stark truth-that Milo belonged to Santana and Brittany in the eyes of the law but somehow Artie needed to understand if he was ever going to have a chance at picking up the pieces of his life.

'I know what its like to almost lose the love of your life Artie, the only difference is mine is still out there walzting around, hating me.I couldn't imagine what it would be like if something happened to her and I don't want to even think of that. I've been your friend for years…I've seen you at your best and at your worst.I still believe in you…the guy who helped a friend perform a dumb One Direction song to impress a special girl at prom,the guy who roped us all into pretending we believed Santa was real so not to disappoint his girlfriend, the guy who helped Quinn when she was at her lowest after the accident. Me, Rachel, Quinn,Mercedes…we all care about you. You can't live your life through your work…that's what I've done and look what I've got to show for it..nothing but being a fuck buddy for the woman who I love more than anything in this world. Your mother…I can't honestly say what will happen with that but only time will tell. But Artie…you think you're never going to love again but you're wrong.' He hated having to brutally open Artie's eyes to the truth, but short of Santana having a miraculous change of heart, there was nothing they could do, the law was the law, and they all, including Artie had to abide by it, and he didn't want him to lose hope because of it..there _was _ someone still out there waiting for Artie, and Sam wouldn't mind betting her name was Quinn Fabray.

"If I was so freaking good why I was always the one finishing last? Finn was the lead male of the glee club even if I was a better performer than him. Puck had Lauren , a girl who loved him and never cheated on him while I kept getting slapped in the face by every girl I loved. And you…you…" he sobbed, just thinking how freaking invisible he felt every time he performed with his best friend, how Sam kept getting all the fangirl screams, how he always had at least half a dozen cellphone numbers handed to him after every performance."I can't believe you just can't go and fuckin' tell her you love her. She loves you back. I know it, you know it, the rest of the world knows it. She's here Sam, she's alive, you have no good reason to keep denying you both the happiness you deserve" a couple of tears fell down his cheek, and he stared at his feet, ashamed of them. "Quinn doesn't care about me. Do you know what did she say to me on skip day, back on her senior year? She told me she wasn't like me. That she'd become someone, leave Lima and regain the movement of her legs. This was back when we were both paralyzed, and even then, she didn't want me. I liked her Sam…I really did and she just" he began crying harder and couldn't stop himself any further. " I don't want to love anyone ever again…why can't you just understand that? I lost my pregnant wife, I am fucking done." Yes. He finally said it. And he regretted it deeply. He just wanted to be alone and there was no chance Sam would be leaving him after that.

"I don't know Artie…I don't know!Finn was only the lead because Mr Schuester was a douche who failed to see anybody else's talent. Puck and Lauren…I don't even know what happened with them..and what about me? What were you going to say about me?" Sam tried to valiantly to keep a lid on temper. Hearing his best friend's words about Mercedes, he shook his head vehemently. 'It's not that easy! She doesn't love me back! You saw what happened in that studio. She told me she was done with me. The only reason I'm still seeing her is she wants to be fuck buddies. She's not interested in anything else."Sam looked down at the ground as he caught sight of his best friends tears, trying as always to be the strong one. He took a deep breath then met his Artie's eyes. 'She was seventeen and afraid, Artie. But for what its worth you did mean something to her..more than you think. She always said she wouldn't have made it without you. Artie…I've seen you love fiercer than anyone I've ever known. I've seen your capacity for love and its huge. You are shutting yourself away. Do you think Willow would want to see you like this? What would she say Artie? What would she say if she could see you now? What would she say to me if I let you be done? I can't live with that Artie. So no, I don't accept that. You're Artie Abrams and you're not _fucking_ done, not on my watch," he finished, determination strong as steel threading through his tone.

"Mercedes loved you back when you were homeless!" Artie yelled angrily. If Sam was insisting on talking about things that were just too painful for him, he would return the favor in spades "Her sticking to you was more than enough. Meanwhile Tina left me cause I could never ever get abs and Brittany didn't think twice in breaking up with me because she didn't care at all to begin with." And now Sam was trying to say he was some kind of hypocrite for asking him to make things right with Mercy?Perfect. "It's not the same thing. You already have someone you love and loves you back. I don't want to just go out and meet new people, I am tired of exposing myself like that."

"Yeah cos she loves me so much that she wants us to only be fuck buddies..You don't know anything about my relationship with Mercedes. For six years she let me think-you know what never mind. Quinn? She cheated on me with Finn. What about Santana? Again cheated on me with Brittany and dumped me for Dave Karosfky..You see the lifestyle of a rock star now, but you forget that it was just as tough for me being a teenager and a homeless one at that too,' the mention of his brief spell of homelessness grated on his raw nerves. "And what about Quinn? When are you going to be done punishing her?"

Artie just shrugged when Sam talked about Quinn, telling himself he had no shits to give about the blonde. He really cared about her…and all he had received was a slap in the face in exchange "There's no fucking sense in talking about Quinn right now, she chose boner guy for Christ's sake" he didn't even know if Sam knew about that particular therapy session but he could just not give a shit about it at the moment. "Don't you dare use my wife against me. You have no right to judge me or what I had to do to go on with my life. You can come and give me lessons on how to be inspirational and shit when you have nothing at all, because that's pretty much what I have." He was losing his best friend now on top of it all, as the words he just couldn't hold back spilled from his lips and he only grew angrier as he watched Sam head for the door. "Don't you dare leave me talking to myself Samuel!"

"Boner guy?' Sam looked confused for a second. "Quinn doesn't deserve made one mistake that's it and you're on her like some sort of witch hunt Someone has to make you face up to Willow!The hell she'd be ok with this shit. I did have nothing at all at one time and I didn't give up.I warned you about Santana. I warned you._And you didn't want to listen.._" He knew he had to get the hell out of there before he said something he really would never be able to take back.

At the door he turned back at Artie's angry words. 'Why should I continue to talk to you if you don't want me talk but to stand there and agree with you so that you can feel more sorry for yourself than you already do? This is tough love , Quinn, Rachel, hell Bitch one and Bitch two may tiptoe around you but I won't. I'm your best friend whether you see that or I'll be damned if I stand by and watch you squander your life away being miserable. Leave that to everyone else, because Sam Evans is done with that shit.' Turning on his heel, he left, not looking behind once even if his sinking heart was telling him, this might be the last time they would ever speak as friends.


	14. Soul Sisters For Life?

Mercedes sat in the cafe with Santana. She had been leaning on her a lot more lately given that Mercedes was still on the outs with Quinn. Things were tough all around. The young diva had a lot of thoughts running through her mind regarding a number of things and it didn't seem to be letting up any time soon.

Sam had said he loved her... Sure it was in the darkness of the night and he thought she was sleep but still...he had said it. That left her without the ability to keep pretending that her feelings were one sided. There was a part of her that was happy about that but then there was the very large part that was extremely scared...and maybe a little angry. Where did he get off throwing her world in a tailspin when she thought she had it all figured out? She had accepted her fate in caring and loving a man who had fallen out of love with her, or maybe never loved her at all but now that very notion was challenged. She hated the confusion. Not to even mention that he was still fake dating her best, no former, best friend. it wasn't a good look in the least.

"What the hell has got you thinking so deep," Santana asked from across the table."How is everything Cedes," her friend went on. Mercedes sighed leaning back unable to even think about touching her plate.

"Things are really, really confusing right now Tana," she began with a huff. "I guess you were right about the friends with benefits thing with Sam...Things are getting...complicated," she answered.

Santana rolled her eyes fixing Mercedes with a look. "Of course I was right. When you love someone you can't just go as far as fuckbuddies. I should know," the young latina answered thinking about her high school relationship with Brittany. Mercedes sighed.

"I thought I could just detach my feelings," Mercedes began, "And I was sure as hell he still hated me but...Tana...last night he said he loved me when he thought I was sleeping...I don't know what to do," she finished.

Santana shook her head looking over at her friend. "I told you this was going to happen Weezy. You can't detach yourself. It's like with me and Brittany in high school. I had her cheating on Artie because I couldn't just be friends with benefits. I needed her all the time... Have you told him that you heard him," she asked.

"Of course I didn't tell him I heard him," Mercedes replied quickly. "I don't know. I don't want to get hurt again... All the hurtful things he's said... I think maybe I should pull back," she concluded trailing off.

"I know what you're going through," Santana replied. "Maybe it'll work out. Maybe you and Troutymouth will get together for real, maybe you won't," she shrugged.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Mercedes admitted. "We tried six years ago and it ended with us being two bitter people. I don't know if I could go through that again." Her finale words left the girls in silence as she looked over at the news stand in the cafe seeing yet another cover story about Quinn and what teen Jesus was spewing to anyone who would listen. Mercedes shook her head. "If it isn't speculation about my life, or Sam's life, or Jason talking to the press, it's something about Quinn," she remarked. "The media just doesn't know when to let up," she concluded trying to ignore the concern for her soul sister.

"When's the last time you and Quinn talked," Santana asked.

"I don't want to talk about Quinn, Tana," Mercedes replied poking at her plate.

"Don't PMS with me Weezy. I'm just saying... not to get all sappy and shit but... she might need you despite everything."

Mercedes didn't say anything. There was nothing to say really. There was still a lot of hurt there. She still couldn't completely understand why Quinn did what she did and the fact that Sam was continuing to keep with the fake dating was something she didn't want to admit, but it nagged at her. Then again, turning a blind eye to the crucyfying that Quinn was getting through the media was eating at her as well. Pulling out her phone Mercedes simply typed a few simple words and pressed send.

**Text Quinn**

**_We need to talk.._****.**

The past few weeks had been one giant blur for Quinn. After her massive break up with Joe, she had slipped into a fake relationship with her best friend Sam, ultimately costing her her tight relationship with her fellow soul-sister, Mercedes. On top of that, everyone from McKinley seemed to be popping up out of the woodwork; while it was refreshing to see her old friends, it also reminded Quinn of how lonely she really was. Most were in some type of relationship, or at least had children, but not her. All she had was an empty house filled with unpleasant memories, and a wonderful career. Of course though, that would be taken away from her too. Now that Joe was filling publicists' ears with not only twisted stories, but true ones she never wanted uncovered to protect people like little Beth, well… her reputation was no longer so golden. Hopefully Shelby would be willing to look past it all, but Quinn wasn't so hopeful. She wouldn't blame the older woman for cutting off ties with Beth— ultimately it would be the safest thing to do for her own protection. Sighing as she glanced unto her withered figure in the mirror, the blonde sighed. How had everything gone to hell so quickly?

Due to meet Mercedes, Quinn rummaged through her closet in search of something to wear. She wasn't exactly sure where they'd be going, Mercy simply told her the limo would come to fetch her. Quinn requested somewhere not too public; she really didn't want a crowd. She really had no idea what was going to happen - perhaps Mercy was going to forgive her? Or maybe she was ready to beat her down. A ring of the doorbell jolted the girl, and quickly she answered to be greeted by her driver. "Good afternoon," she quietly greeted the man as he helped her into the car and shot a sympathetic smile in her direction. Was that supposed to make her feel better, or was it a _'It was nice knowing you,'_ sort of look? Once the car pulled from her drive, Quinn leaned back against the comfy leather seat, sucking in a deep breath and nervously drumming her fingers atop her knees. Anxiously, she awaited the arrival of their destination, ready to get this over with.

Mercedes looked out of her large window as she stood in her master bedroom. The sun was up and it was another sunny day in Los Angeles California. The diva supposed the constant sunny weather was a way of contrasting many of the bleak circumstances that people went through in this town. Hollywood was a cruel place, she had learned. They'd eat you up and spit you out if you weren't careful. That's why although she didn't have many she relied on the little bit of family and friends she did have. If not, Mercedes knew she would have gone off the deep end some time ago. This was exactly why she needed to talk to Quinn. This shit that had started of the 'fabrevans' fake dating had thrown her for a tailspin. She had no idea what Quinn was playing at with it. Why she would go through with it knowing…that Mercedes was still in love with Sam Evans.

Looking back at the bed she and Sam had slept in the night before, where she had heard him whisper that he loved her; the young woman closed her eyes. This was all getting really complicated. She was scared. She was fearful that unknowingly she had let Sam back into her heart again. She had set herself up to get hurt all over again it seemed. Mercedes didn't know what to do, and when the diva didn't know what to do she usually would flee. That's where she and Quinn were very much alike. They'd cut off from the world and try to figure it out on their own. That's why their friendship was so strong- because they understood one another. Or at least, Mercedes thought Quinn understood her.

Seeing the limo she sent for Quinn pulling up to the front lawn Mercedes made her way downstairs. It was now or never. Either they'd hash this out and start on the road of recovery to their broken bond or…this would be the last time Quinn Fabray would be over her house. Walking out towards the car she watched as Quinn stepped out. Already there was awkwardness. She wanted to hug her so bad and just tell her everything was going to be okay but…she didn't want to lie. Putting on her poker face she started walking back into the mansion towards the inside playground she had made for Milo.

Leading the way she stepped into the large room and sat on the floor motioning for Quinn to sit with her. "I figured this is as good of a place as any," she began as she sat on the plush carpet. She then took out the Jenga, "Things were much simpler when I was a kid so I wanted to be in a simple environment. It's pretty calming actually," she said setting up the game and looking over at Quinn. "So, are you going to tell me what the fuck you were thinking," Mercedes asked taking out the first block.

Quinn looked at the Jenga blocks. This was definitely something she hadn't played in ages, but it was a timeless classic that she had always enjoyed. Quinn was so tired of all this mess; she was at her breaking point and just wanted to get it all out on the table. Her plan hadn't worked; now it was time to admit defeat and hope she was forgiven for it.

"Mercy, look…" she trailed softly, staring at her fingers as they fidgeted. "I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean for all of this to happen." Wiping a stray tear, Quinn finally lifted her gaze, if only to grab a game piece and place it on top of Mercy's in the next move. "It wasn't as selfish as you think. I wanted to help all of us… sure, I needed some good publicity after Teen Jesus screwed me over, and I thought Sam could use some too after dating chicken scratch. That was part of it, as well as… I'm not ready to date, and I know that if people think I'm single, I'll be hounded— I don't want that. I just need to be alone for a while. I thought if I appeared taken, I'd be left that way." She swallowed, preparing herself to spill the rest of the beans. "The real reason though - and you can be angry all you want, but - I wanted to make you jealous, because I know how you feel about Sam. I hoped that maybe seeing us together would get you to stop being so stubborn and tell him how you feel. I know he feels the same, I can tell… and I just wanted my two best friends to have their happily ever after. You belong together, and I know I'll never have my fairy tale, but I hoped at least you two could have yours," Quinn finally confessed, voice shaky and tears spilling from hazel eyes. "Please don't hate me."

Mercedes' eyes went wide at Quinn's confession. The diva looked at her friend for a moment. If she had any idea the emotional turmoil that Mercedes was currently in after starting back up a physical relationship with Sam, and hearing him admit his feelings for her just nights ago, would she have been so quick to put Mercedes through this? In a way Mercedes felt life was more clear cut weeks ago when she could simply write off her relationship with Sam as something in her past. It wasn't happy but it was simple. Simple could be good sometimes.

Taking a block from the bottom and placing it on the top the diva finally began to speak. "So you decided to do some sort of twisted tough love scenario? Did you have any idea how much it hurt to think you would turn around and stab me in the back by going out with Sam? Just the night before I told you I loved him and then I wake up to see the cover of that People magazine. Then I text you and you gave me some lame ass excuse," she explained getting angry. "Do you realize how alone I felt at that moment? How betrayed? Then to find out it was fake through Artie. You should have been the one to tell me. And stuff is even more complicated because yes, your stunt forced Sam and I to talk, hell we're even sleeping together now but…everything is really complicated and I'm stressed out," she finished holding up her hands. "I could have been there for you Quinn. Hell, I would have played along with a lesbian relationship for you if that's what you needed. You didn't have to play house for the cameras with the man I love," Mercedes concluded looking into Quinn's eyes trying to hold back her own tears.

"I know what I did was wrong, Mercy, " Quinn began. "I honestly didn't think the matter through that much. I had this whole matchmaking scheme on the brain, and I didn't consider the repercussions until after. It was stupid of me, I just wanted to see you guys make up. You're both my best friends. The other reasons were just an added bonus… if they had been the main excuse, I probably would have taken you up on the whole lesbian storyline," she said, hoping for a cracked smile from Mercedes, but receiving nothing of the kind. "Sam doesn't know that was my plan either… when he does, I'll probably lose him too. Then I'll have no one," Quinn concluded as she wiped another tear away— she hated appearing weak.

Hearing Quinn say that she would probably lose Sam once she told him of her real plan Mercedes let out a humorless laugh. "I doubt that Quinn. Sam has a hero complex with everyone but me. He'll see it as you being in trouble still and will probably still want to keep the charade up…no matter how it makes others feel," she finished diverting her eyes.

Quinn still shook her head, "I never meant to hurt you, and Artie wasn't supposed to know. Sam told me in particular not to tell anyone, even him. Artie's a whole other story I'd rather not get into though." He had been weighing on her mind a lot lately— but Quinn didn't tell anyone that.

Moving a piece, Quinn made eye contact with her soul sister again. "I'm sorry you're stressed… you can always talk to me though; you know I get you. So… you're fuck buddies? Mercy, you need to be honest with Sam. You and I both know you want more than that, and I'm sure he does too. I know if I had someone in my life that loved me like the love you two share, I wouldn't waste it. Sex will only get you so far. I'm sorry for giving you tough love, but I don't know how else to get through to you. I'm ready to end it though. Sam keeps wanting to be the hero because he doesn't know my underlying reason. Yes, I'm lonely as hell, but that's never going to change either way. Now I just have to figure out how to end all of this, and hope maybe you two will quite being so stubborn with one another. I guess I just have to come clean to him as well."

Mercedes listened before speaking. "Quinn, I appreciate the sentiment but you knew the deal between Sam and me. Our breakup was bad. It was horrible. There was so much negativity between us," she explained and then paused taking another block from the bottom as the Jenga game began to sway. "He came over my house after the story of you two broke hollering at me that I was in the wrong. I was so angry with him and still…I kissed him. I must be twisted," the diva remarked mainly to herself.

Seeing her soul sister wipe a tear from her eye Mercedes' demeanor began to falter. She knew her friend was going through a lot right now. She wanted to be there for her, but this fake dating crap threw her for a loop. For days Mercedes questioned where Quinn's loyalty stood. She would have never thought someone she considered family would do what she did. Hearing her reasoning made it less hurtful but it still stung. She had missed being able to talk to Quinn about her issues but at the same time she felt guarded because of the position that Quinn held with Sam, even if it was fake. "I don't like calling it 'fuck buddies' because…it's not just sex with me. I know it's complicated. When Sam whispered that he loved me when he didn't think I could hear the other night…it scared me because…despite everything, all of the harsh words and bitterness…I know I still love him- so much. That scares me that we could reach such a low point and the love is still there. That doesn't make sense. It's destructive almost. Here we are sneaking around, sparking rumors in the tabloids, and every day I'm thinking how wonderful it feels to have him close again but how fearful I am that something else is going to come along and make him hate me or lash out for some reason and we start the same vicious cycle," she explained. Looking at her friend, finally she paused, "But you can't tell him that you know that I still love him Quinn. I'm not trying to put myself out there like that again."

Quinn shook pressed her lips together before speaking, "Sam thinks that's all you want, so just tell him the truth. I won't this time— I've done enough meddling and pretty much lost everything for it. I'm leaving this up to you guys from now on, I just wish you each would stop being so stubborn." She bit her lip nervously, afraid she might have pissed the girl off again. "I have no room to talk; I build walls and don't let anyone in, but… I've never had someone love me like Sam does you either. We all say bad things when we're hurt, but the reality of it all is that you both love one another, so why not just be honest and give it another try? Even if it doesn't last, at least you had the experience and a time of happiness… instead of being miserable for the rest of your life like I'll be."

Just as she said her final statement, the Jenga tower crumbled over, and Quinn's eyes went wide. "See? Even the game is telling you to put down those walls again," she tried, hoping the action would speak for itself.

Mercedes watched as the rest of the blocks crumbled down. "Jenga" she yelled in victory. She then pouted hearing Quinn's explanation for why the pieces fell. "I doubt God is talking to me through wooden blocks Quinnie, but nice try though," she said slipping back into her nick name for her friend before sighing.

"I do love him Quinn," Mercedes began. "More than I want to and I really don't want to. Do you see the magazines right now? I'm known more for my potential 'sordid affairs' than for my music. This isn't the legacy I want to leave behind. And Jason, yeah, he cares about me. In all reality he didn't deserve the way this played out. He was a casualty in the Sam and Mercy wars," she concluded. "Also," the young diva added further, "You're not slick Quinn," she went on with a teasing smile, "Why is it okay for you to write off love but I can't? Isn't that a double standard? I'm not being stubborn, I'm being realistic," Mercedes concluded half-heartily. She didn't really know what she was being anymore other than confused. "You won't be miserable for the rest of your life Quinn. I know you're an actress but you don't have to be that dramatic," she finished with a small laugh.

Earning a laugh from Mercedes was pretty much the highlight of Quinn's day. She missed hearing it— not a lot of people got Quinn's dry wit, but her best friend most certainly did. Mercedes was also good at calling Quinn out on her dramatics, and although she was admittedly a bit of a drama queen, she meant it when she said she'd be miserable and alone. However, she was too focused on the other question to think about it any further. "Because, you have love in your life. You've been really truly loved, and you _still_ are— I haven't experienced that. That's why I don't want you to write it off - you should embrace it. Be happy someone loves you and wants to be with you," she said softly with a delicate smile. The Jenga blocks had fallen and Mercy dismissed Quinn's theory; however, she did catch the other girl's use of her nickname and smiled a bit brighter.

"You always win this game," Quinn groaned playfully, shooting her a small pout. "Can I please have my best friend back?" she asked almost childishly. "I promise I won't do anything to lose your trust again."

Mercedes let out a laugh. The diva moved over on the floor to sit closer to her friend. It had always been hard for Mercedes to let people in and she had to admit a little bit of the trust had been lost with her best friend, but she held onto the hope that it could be rebuilt. "I think that can be arranged Quinnie. Just," she paused and then continued, "Promise me that next time you want to give me 'tough love' you give me a heads up. I don't want to see it on a magazine first. That hurt," she confessed. She then placed an arm around her soul sister's shoulders and hugged her sideways, "But yeah, you're still my sister, no matter what."

Quinn nodded happily. "I promise," she assured. "I won't do anything like that again - and my tough love will be announced," she added not hesitating to pull Mercedes into a tighter hug. "I love you… thank you for never giving up on me," she added. "Soul sisters for life."

As Mercedes hugged Quinn she felt a sense of relief to not have the tension between her and her friend. Yet, it still didn't squash the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach of how uncomfortable she was with Sam still being willing to go along with the fake dating. She wasn't lying when she said it seemed like he was willing to play hero with everyone but her...


	15. Darkest Hour Before The Dawn

**Darkest Hour Before The Dawn**

It was one of those moments when the day had started off well enough but was quickly going down hill. That's what it felt like to Mercedes as she stood in the studio with Sam. They were supposed to be going over some of the final touches of their song together. It was later on in the afternoon and earlier in the morning they had woken up in each other's arms. The night was theirs but the day was still a mystery. Mercedes was still trying not to let the fact that he was still fake dating her best friend get to her. The discontent was boiling at the surface but she was trying hard to keep a lid on it. At the same time she was attempting to not dwell on the fact that Sam had whispered 'I love you' to her some nights ago as well. She had told Santana that she was going to try and pull back from him, but that was easier said than done. Actually, it was pretty impossible for Mercedes. Sam was addicting to her and as much as she knew she needed to keep a distance she found herself getting drawn in further.

She would look forward to the times they'd have to be around one another, even if she wouldn't admit it aloud. Yet, this meeting had gone sour pretty quick as Mercedes walked in to find Sam reading the latest magazine cover with Jason on the front.

This time he had told a magazine that Sam was a 'homewrecker' and was the reason for Mercedes' 'confusion' when it came to her and Jason's _love_. Mercedes had simply rolled her eyes but clearly Sam wasn't having that.

"What the fuck is this?! Homewrecker? Right, dude! BRING IT," Sam railed as he paced around the studio as Mercedes stood by. He was pissed, no lie. The nerve of this guy to go to the magazines and claim that it was him that Mercedes loved. That Sam was simply some interloper. Sam knew there was no way he could claim Mercedes in public yet given his obligations to Quinn but that didn't stop him from being pissed off that some guy was staking claim to Mercedes none the less. Not to mention dragging his name through the mud while doing it.

"I'm going to have Wallie issue a statement refuting Jason's claims," Mercedes said simply, "Don't get worked up...he's just angry," she concluded.

Sam stopped and looked at her incredulously. "I don't need your help Mercedes. I don't want Wallie issuing anything of the sort. I'll deal with him myself," Sam replied. Mercedes shook her head at his attitude.

"You know what- FINE. I wasn't trying to help you any way. You know my name is associated with this as well. Your image isn't the only one getting dragged through the mud," she said sitting down in frustration, "Just leave him alone. He's hurt. People do crazy things when they're hurt."

Sam continued to look at Mercedes as if she had grown another head, his anger at the situation rising. Was she actually defending this guy, Sam thought.

"Whatever," he huffed out grabbing his guitar, "Don't I know it," he added before he began strumming the chords on his instrument trying to calm himself down.

Mercedes for her part was now getting angry herself as she stood back up facing him. "You're unbelievable. What's that supposed to mean? Why the hell do you have such an attitude with me? I didn't do anything to you," she finished. Sam put his guitar down to the side.

"I'm unbelievable? Oh, that's right," he went on bitterly, "Let's all have a cry for poor Jason. If there's one thing I'm not it's a homewrecker. And how does he think this looks for Quinn," he retorted.

Mercedes knew it was fake dating but she hated the fact that even now, although Jason had talked to a magazine about making false claims about Mercedes it was Quinn that Sam seemed the most concerned over. The nagging feeling was beginning to boil just below the surface again as she shook her head.

"Yeah you are," she accused back, "You're acting like your image is the only one at stake here. Its not about crying for Jason. I just understand where he's coming from. I did stand him up at the premier. I know you're not a homewrecker Sam. Oh, right, it looks so bad for Quinn," she said letting out more venom than she had intended. "Well maybe you should of thought of that before you decided to leave with me and go back to my place so we could make love…I mean…have sex… Then again, Quinn is your top priority, screw how this situation makes anyone else feel,' she trailed off.

"Screw my image," Sam yelled back. "Do you imagine I care?So its my fault is it?You wanted me too Mercedes don't you dare deny it," he said stepping towards her. "And while we're at it why not call a spade a spade and say it was a fuck. Cos that's all you want isn't it? A fuck buddy," he spat out before he could stop himself. "Quinn in really hurt Mercedes. She is not in a good place. And you being her other best friend should've understood that," he accused.

Mercedes looked at him for a moment trying not to let the hurt at his words show in her demeanor. "Well, I don't know," she started. "You seem really mad at him calling you a home-wrecker. I'm not saying its your fault! I'm not denying that I wanted you! A spade a spade?…A fuck? You think…I don't…I never said that's all I wanted! You're posing for cameras with Quinn and just last week you hated me- you said I meant NOTHING to you! And now…now you…have me all confused," she confessed "I do understand Quinn is going through things but she decided to get you involved knowing how I felt about you and-…..forget it. forget it. Leave me alone," she said gathering her things and moving towards the door. She needed to get out of here. It was a bad idea to get close to him again she realized and this moment just proved that to her. Yet, before she could make her way to the door Sam was on her in a flash. His hand reached out and grabbed her arm turning her towards him.

"Because I'm not a homewrecker. I don't give a good shit what they say about me if its justified. But if there's one thing I'm not down with its posed for the cameras with Jason or have you forgotten that," he said glaring down at her, suddenly realizing how close their bodies were to one another. The room was electrified by the tension between them. He was angry and clearly so was she, but he just couldn't back down in this moment. "I never said I hated you and you know that," he went on. "Confused? I'm glad you're only confused Cedes…try being me cos you're damned well tying me in knots which I think is much worse than being 'confused'," he concluded. He then stopped as the final sentence of her previous remark settled in. "Wait..what? How you felt about me? And how do you feel about me? And no I won't forget it," he pressed gripping her shoulders. He knew he loved her, but her feelings were still a mystery to him. So far it seemed like she just wanted him for a warm body but if there was some hope that she still cared for him in a deeper way... He'd take it.

Mercedes tried to pull away from him, feeling too vulnerable under his green gaze. " I posed with Jason as a FRIEND. I told him as soon as he picked me up that it wasn't a date. Yes! Confused, and I don't like being confused. You have this…hold over me and," she stopped finally unable to keep the nagging below the surface as she looked at Sam head on. "I want you to stop this fake dating thing with Quinn. It's getting too weird, not to mention with the rumors about us circulating it makes me look like a home wrecker," she confessed.

"Right. Friends don't hold each other the way he held you," Sam bit out. "Don't tell me he wasn't working those cameras in his favour because I just don't buy it. Answer the question Cedes. How do you feel about me," he continued to press, "If I stop this fake dating with Quinn, then what? Are you saying you're willing to take this further than fuckbuddies? I need to know Cedes. Quinn's in a bad place. I need to know that doing this is worth it."

"I'm telling the truth," Mercedes shot back. "Well, that was Jason, not me. I made it clear to him he and I were through. How do I feel about you?….Isn't it obvious if I'm willing to keep this going even though it makes me look like I'm seeing my best friend's boyfriend behind her back?! How do you feel about me Sam? Can you say it out loud, because I'm pretty sure you haven't. I never said all I wanted was fuckbuddies. Thing is, what else can I ask for considering your current situation with Quinn? Why do I have to reassure you to stop fake dating my best friend? It makes me uncomfortable, isn't that enough," she concluded her throat already beginning to feel tight with emotion. She knew he had said he loved her under the cloak of night but she still doubted if he'd admit to it in the light of day.

"Jason knew what he was doing Cedes. He looked right at me as he did it and he smirked. No its not obvious…Do you want me to say it out loud how I feel about you? I need you, more than anything," he confessed his arms snaking around her, pulling her close. "You told me fuck do you mean my current situation? It's called fake dating for a reason. It's fake. I didn't do it to hurt you. I did it because she asked for help. She's my other best friend Mercedes and she's never asked for anything," he explained, his voice finally softening as he continued to hold her close. "I'd do anything you asked…if you're truly uncomfortable I'll call time on the fake dating... But you need to give me some time to make sure Q's ok," he finished.

Mercedes looked away from him as she pushed her way out of her arms. She felt as though there were so many things wrong with his words to her. The main one being that even after she told him it made her uncomfortable he was still asking for time to break things off with Quinn.

"You…need me," Mercedes began as she fixed him with a stare. "I didn't say the term fuck buddies, that came out of YOUR mouth first. I said I didn't want to stop being close to you, being intimate with you. Do you know how hard it was for me to make that decision? After all the hurt and pain, and insults over the course of six years. After that bullshit in the exec's office with Emma? After you told me I meant NOTHING to you? Even after all that, I kissed you- I KISSED YOU FIRST- and let you make love to me- without a condom. Jesus Sam, I've never done that with anyone before. We still aren't using one. I continued with you after you kissed my best friend in front of the cameras- in front of me. How do you NOT realize how much I….how much I care? I can't stay away from you, even after all this time. Fake dating or not in front of the world you're with Quinn. Maybe you should talk to Quinn about her reasoning for it. We cleared the air, I'll let her do the same with you… Why time? Why can't you do it now," she pleaded suddenly coming to her wits end and feeling exposed. She held on tight to her purse as she walked determined to the door. "This is ridiculous. I'm leaving," she said heading towards the exit. "Do whatever you want for Quinn. Don't worry about me," she finished as she rushed out.

Sam stood there watching her go. "MERCEDES," he called after her, but she didn't stop. He stood in the doorway shaking his head. Mad at their situation. Frustrated with himself that somehow his words had come out wrong regarding what he wanted to do. He wanted to claim Mercedes for all the world to see but he also knew she was still running scared. She said she wanted the fake dating to end but Sam knew that wasn't exactly her saying she wanted to try for a relationship with him either. They were in this constant tug of war that seemed to be ripping them both apart. Running his hands through his hair as he sat down on the stool still looking at the way she exited Sam shook his head. "I love you Cedes," he whispered to himself now alone in an empty room.

** The next day**:

Mercedes sat in the living area of her mansion looking at yet another headline that hit too close to home. This time it was of Sam... and Rachel Berry. The Rachel Berry that had lately continued to take shots at her randomly here and there. Rachel had been calling her a spoiled diva as though she herself hadn't been one, without merit, back in high school. And now, here there was speculation that she and Sam were messing around after having been seen together at the local cafe.

Mercedes was exhausted.

She hadn't talked to Sam since she stormed out of the studio the other day. She had turned off her phone and all other electronics last night. She didn't want to be reached, especially by him. This was getting ridiculous. She was too exposed and too vulnerable with him. She was pretty sure he wasn't seeing Rachel but the fact that there was even room for speculation left her with a sour taste in her mouth. Wouldn't it be easier to avoid the potential hurt by just removing herself from the situation, she thought darkly.

As if on cue her phone, that she had just turned back on, rang out. Looking at the called ID she hesitated but eventually answered.

"Sam," she said simply, trying to sound calm although her heart was beating fast. "I see you made the latest gossip rag. I'm sure Berry's PR people are loving the publicity," she added.

Sam gripped the phone already sensing the tension in Mercedes' voice. He had tried calling all last night. He almost debated showing up at her place but was afraid it would give her even more reason to run away.

"Cedes," he started softly, "That gossip rag is bullshit. Like a person can't go out and grab coffee with their friends," he tried to say simply. There was a silence on the phone that felt like it stretched on for eternity Sam thought as he waited for Mercedes to answer.

"…. I guess this must be the reason you're having a hard time getting around to breaking off the fake dating Quinn. Too many girls on your hands…I can rectify that though- give you one less to worry about…," she said trailing off.

Panic.

Extreme panice coursed through Sam's body as her words sunk in. She was pulling away again. Pulling away and pushing him away and he couldn't have that. "What? Mercedes..I thought we'd reached a point where we understood each other. Why are you being like this?Don't do this…please." he pleaded. Mercedes laughed humorlessly.

"Understood each other? I told you how I felt yesterday about this fake dating Quinn mess and you told me to give you 'time'- no we don't understand each other. I'm exhausted. I'm in the press lately for all the wrong reasons and now not only do I look like a homewrecker of the fake ass fabrevans relationship I now look like one of your many women. I'm tired…," she confessed, her voice wavering.

"Mercedes, baby, please...Don't do this," he went on at a loss for words. Mercedes tried to keep her tears at bay as she attempted to push forth her diva demeanor. "I'm a solo artist… but no worries, the Siren and Chasing Eternity will finish the duet and then…we'll be done," she concluded, then after a beat she whispered, "I don't know what you want from me."

"To have faith in me," Sam rushed out, "I said I was going to deal with Quinn and I will. I was seeing Rachel about her appearing in our video with Jesse St James. You agreed we were going to try. Why are you backing out now," he asked, feeling his chest tighten at the idea that he was losing her.

"Faith in you? You told me to give you 'time' when you should have understood enough of how it made me feel to break it off IMMEDIATELY. You have a hero complex with everyone but me it seems," Mercedes replied trying to ignore the ache in her heart.

"I need to talk to her. I'll break it off but I can't do that without making sure she's ok. She's your best friend Mercedes. I thought you would understand. But its not that is it? It's the Rachel thing isn't it," Sam replied.

"She is my best friend, which is why this whole situation is messing with my head," Mercedes replied already having her tears clouding her vision. "I get it's fake but it bothers me. And yeah, I don't like the Rachel thing. I don't like the fact that every time I look at a magazine cover I have to worry about you being linked with someone new because," she stopped herself. She was tired of pleading a case, "Look…Hollywood is a crazy town. It's ridiculous to think we'd work out…we should just cut our ties while we still can," she whispered out before she could stop herself. Her her mind was telling her this was for the best. The best way to avoid the hurt, even if her heart was screaming at her not to.

It was a heartbreak all over again as Sam heard the words coming from Mercedes' lips. She had made a decision to push him away again and for his part he didn't know what to say in that moment to stop her.

"If that's what you want Mercedes," was all he could utter as he felt his throat growing tight.

"It's not about what I want... I just don't know how to deal with what I'm feeling. It's too much... I have to go," Mercedes concluded as she willed herself to hang up the phone. She had to force herself not to say how much she loved him, and needed him, and how she wanted to try... Instead she simply ended the call, and with that her situation with Sam Evans.

Sam took a deep breath and stared at the alarm clock on the night stand at the side of his bed. His empty bed. He pulled the sheets back and slid in feeling the cold sheets against his skin. The bed still felt as empty as it had looked before and he knew why even if admitting it to himself wasn't an option. Mercedes. It was empty because she wasn't there, in his bed lying in his arms. His heart ached uncomfortably in his chest as he thought about how she ended their friends with benefits deal. 'You've got one less to deal with..' Is that what she thought? Rachel was just a friend as she had always been and Quinn…Quinn was more complex. She needed a friend, she needed his publicity and he couldn't let her down. Mercedes…Mercedes on the other hand was his whole world and he knew that wasn't ever going to change ;six years of living through the same heartache day in and day out had taught him that. Even through his journey from Sam Evans, Lima loser to Sam Evans Superstar, through the experiences that life had brought him, he'd known that a major part of his heart was and forever would be wrapped up in her. Six years without being able to hold her, kiss her even just_ talk_ to her had seemed like a lifetime. An interminable sentence and one that he knew he himself had condemned himself to. Unwillingly his mind shifted back to a rainy Lima evening six years previously where the decisions he had taken had destroyed his heart.

_Sam could barely see the crumpled magazine anymore as he held it tightly between his hands Tears of heartbreak and humiliation blurred his vision. He tried to compose himself before he looked up at Finn._

_'Dude, I'm really sorry. I just…thought you should see this,' Finn offered quietly._

_'Why?' It was the only word that he could say, the only one that kept echoing through his devastated heart. Why? It sounded broken and plaintive and Finn looked away. Sam smoothed out the crumpled pages in his hand, focusing on the four sentences that had wrecked his world._

_"UK rapper Dizzee rascal stepping out with newcomer Mercedes Jones at Manumission the nightclub. The couple were said to be happy and comfortable with each other. They were seen kissing and holding hands in the VIP area. Later, they left in a limo headed to presumably continue their private party for two."_

_His fingers traced the curves of the face smiling out at him from the article gently. He loved her with every fibre of his being, every beat of his heart and it hadn't counted for anything in the end. He had lost her. The thing he had feared the most had finally happened and he had been miles away-two thousand two hundred and forty miles away to be exact, to do anything about it. HE barely noticed Finn backing away out of his room. Anger simmered low and hot in the pit of his stomach. He'd given it all for nothing. He'd come back swinging into McKinley, faced the football star boyfriend, tried to be everything she had wanted him to be…and it was all for nothing. He had never been meant for her obviously. He was still that homeless loser kid with no hope and no direction. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a pink card lying on his desk. The invite to Sugar's eighteenth birthday party. He hadn't been planning to go…Throwing the magazine down he walked to the desk, picking the card up . A second later he'd made his decision. He was going. His friends would be there, other girls and even more importantly drink. Sam Evans was going to drink Mercedes jones out of his life._

_A hand fumbled for the light switch and Sam blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light flooding the hallway of the Hudson-Hummel house. Sugar careened into his back giggling and her arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Sam cringed, even through his drunken haze the hold felt wrong, awkward, heavy. Disengaging himself from her arms he turned to face her. In a drunken stupor at the party this seemed like a good idea. Sugar had been looking over at him all night, running her eyes lustfully over his abs and jean clad thighs and it had helped sooth a tiny bit of the hurt for a little while. It didn't matter right? It wasn't cheating…Mercedes had already got that cornered._

_Dismissing the image of Mercedes in his mind, he pulled Sugar into his arms even as his brain screamed at him 'No don't! This is wrong!' He looked down at the girl in his arms gazing at him expectantly and he bent his head. His lips hovered a hair's breadth against hers._

_'Come on Sammy,' Sugar giggled 'Show me what those lips of yours can do,'_

_He pulled back shaking his head, a heartbroken apologetic look in his eyes. 'I can't,' he said gently._

_'Why not?' her voice was high with indignation and petulant._

_'Because you're not her,' the admission was dragged from the depths of his soul. 'I can't because you're not her,'_

_He was alerted to the fact Mercedes was standing in the doorway by a small sound escaping her lips and he pulled clear from Sugar's hold._

The look in her eyes that night had haunted him throughout the six years they had spent apart. No wonder, he grimaced as he turned onto his back. She hadn't cheated…and the scene she had walked in on had looked so suspicious. Instead of telling her the truth he had played it up, pulling Sugar into his side, tearing Mercedes down with the hateful words that he couldn't seem to stop spewing at her.

Slut. Whore. Cheater. Not worth loving. He had seen each hit register, each wound tearing into the already gaping hole in his heart. Each hateful word adding to the tears spilling down her cheeks. She hadn't denied it. She had stood there on the doorstep, heartbreakingly gorgeous as ever and so evidently no longer his not bothering to even attempt to defend the indefensible. The words that were exchanged last night left deep seated scars on his _soul_, were indelibly burned into his mind. They would appear at random times, like when he was lying in bed in the dark of the night, when he was writing a new song or when he was fucking Emma. Loser. Traitor. Cheater.

He had chased her into the rainy night as the fight reached its crescendo. He had reached for, kissing her angrily, desperately, his heart torn asunder but completely in love. He had fallen to his knees on the muddy ground as she had left his life for good, the words _sorry, I love you, please don't go _trapped in his throat. The rain fell down drowning out the sound of his broken , useless, heart-rending sobs.

Now he lay here, six years and a thousand battle scars on his heart later , aching for the same woman, always aching for her. Sighing he pulled a pillow into his arms wishing to hell it was her and wondering whether she too was thinking of him. Could he reach her? Was there still a part of her heart that belonged to him? The answer came clarion-clear. He had to at least try, he had to fight for what he loved, he couldn't back down and accept her decision. He wouldn't…he had to get a message out from his heart to hers and he prayed that it wouldn't go unheard. Picking up the phone on the nightstand he dialed Mason's number. "Hey man. I need to talk to you about doing something for our next television appearance..."

Mercedes lay in her bed looking up at the elaborate ceiling. She had gotten off of tumblr hours ago tired of the drama and seeing the various news rag stories that liked to distort the truth- whatever that really was. The lines of truth and fiction seemed to blur in this town and frankly, the diva was tired of it. She turned to her side and noticed the emptiness of her bed. For the past week or so Sam had been here with her- holding her in his arms. She had forgotten how much she missed it and now that it was gone again…Mercedes shook her head. There was no need to focus on regrets. That ship had sailed. She had to end their situation. She was getting in too deep. Her feelings were becoming harder and harder to control. She refused to lose herself again. She had been broken once. It took her years to build herself back up again.

As she got up and looked out of her large window her mind couldn't help but wander back to that fateful day some six years ago when Mercedes lost a large piece of herself.

_Driving in her car in the pouring rain Mercedes focused hard on trying to find the Hummel-Hudson household. She was a mixture of nervousness and butterflies. She was going to surprise her boyfriend tonight. She hadn't talked to him in two days and frankly, she missed him terribly. Hollywood was a crazy place, and although Mercedes was happy about her growing success she was still a Lima girl at heart. And her heart was here in Lima- with Sam. Not to mention, she didn't think she'd ever get used to the bull that was printed in the gossip magazines. Somehow she had been linked to that awful rapper Dizzee rascal. She had only met him once but that was enough. He was obnoxious and persistent in talking to her at the club. Of course her PR person told her she shouldn't brush him off and pretend to be polite for the cameras. They had told her that any publicity was good publicity. Yet, some "source" had reported she had left the club with Dizzee, which was complete crap. True, they had left the club at the same time, more so she had left and he tried to follow, but Mercedes had told him in no uncertain terms that she was not on the market and dismissed him._

_The magazine obviously missed that part- or chose to ignore it. Whatever the case Mercedes was happy to be back in Lima and see Sam again. She vowed after seeing that article that she would never fall victim to the Hollywood lifestyle. It was complete BS._

_Pulling into the Hummel-Hudson driveway Mercedes took the umbrella and ran out of the car to the front steps. She couldn't wait to see the look on Sam's face when he saw her. She missed his lips and his comfort. She missed him period._

_That's when she saw it._

_Sugar Motta was in Sam's arms and it looked like he was about to kiss her. A small cry escaped the young diva's lips as she tried to form words. That was impossible to do with the sound of her heart breaking inside of her chest. Sam looked over at her with an unmistakable look of anger in his eyes. He pulled Sugar towards him and spouted words towards her that she'd never thought she'd hear from him mouth_

_Slut. Whore. Cheater…Not worth loving._

Mercedes closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks just like that fateful day. She didn't deny his allegations because the pain and shock were just too much. How could she? He had already made up his mind, and he clearly wanted to hurt her. Even if he hadn't really kissed Sugar the thought of it still stung. So she let him believe it. She had run out of that house as though her life depended on it. He had tried to pull her back, kissed her even with the lips that moments ago called her out of her name. She left. She pulled away in the car with the image of Sam on his knees in the rain looking after her. She drove away, not looking back. Leaving her heart behind.

Who needed a heart in Hollywood?

Mercedes went to her stereo and turned on Jill Scott. It was soothing, and soothing was what she needed at the moment. Lying down in her large bed that felt empty and barren she hugged herself and began to cry harder. She hated this. She hated loving him. All the hurt and pain was still at the surface with the overpowering love she felt for this man. Life wasn't fair. Her fame and fortune was supposed to help her forget, but it stayed a constant reminder that it was never enough.

Love was forever going to be a constant thorn in her side.


End file.
